Elysium
by PinkGirl1124
Summary: Victor of the 71st Hunger Games, Cato Arckenson must face the reality of it all. He is sent to District 12 after their Mentor, Haymitch Abernethy, raised a plea for some help. District 12, so quiet and dull. Cato is determined to get one tribute out alive. He fails for years and almost loses hope. So what happens when he brings two Victors home? Weekly updates!
1. Beginning

**Preface: **

_"I count him braver, who overcomes his desires, than him who conquers his enemies; for the hardest victory is over one's self." _

_-Aristotle _

That was it. I remembered it from an old book that had been in my house. What an old thing it had been; yellow pages, ripped bindings, yet I saw it as the most beautiful book in my home. I'd read the entire thing over and over again. Aristotle, what a funny name.

_Thud_ went sword in my hand. Good-bye leg. I laughed as memories washed over me. I was alone now. I had conquered all of my desires. I had conquered all emotions. There I was, bleeding probably to death, the muscles in my left arm severely damaged, and yet I laughed. A madman, but I was so much closer. Closer to home.

_Thud_ went the sword in my hand. Good-bye other leg. The boy was screaming in pain, but I had promised a good show, hadn't I? I couldn't even hear his screams over the rushing in my ears. Where was he from?

_He's from District 12, Cato._

Who was that?! I looked around frantically.

_I'm you, Cato. I'm your guide, your mentor so to speak. I am what you percieve as yourself and of your memories. I am you._

That boy from 12, how did he manage to get this far? He seemed a bit big to be from District 12. Curly blonde hair and blue eyes now engulfed in pain. From the Merchant's area, huh.

_Thud_, went the sword in my hand. Good-bye hand.

_Oh Cato, look at yourself. You've got blood on your clean clothes! What would your mother say about that?_

She would say that I remind her of father, but she can't. Mother's been dead for three years. Father and Juna were all I had left. Juna, sweet six year old Juna. What would she say?

"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" The boy screamed, as his lifeblood spilled from his open body. I blinked and raised my arm.

_Thud_ went the sword in my hand. Rest in peace. Or pieces, whatever.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, the Victor of the 71st Hunger Games, Cato Arckenson!" I raised my fist in victory, watching my own blood spill down it. I could feel the pain, but I roared in triumph. My left arm was looking a pale green from the dust, grime, and human blood that entered the spear wound. I felt dizzy with relief and sorrow, or it was the bloodloss. I couldn't tell which. It was from bloodloss.

I collapsed onto the sticky grass, panting. A grin was plastered to my face as I looked up.

_Rest, Cato. You've done it. You can do anything you want now. Settle down in the Capitol, settle down back in District 2. Would you like to visit District 7? I heard they have a lot of trees there. That sounds nice, doesn't it?_

District 7 sounded nice. I looked up and felt a nice breeze flow over me. There were trees, a few mockingjays, a blue sky... and a hovercraft. A claw dipped down and retrieved the corpse next to me. It came down a few more times to grab the other body parts. A ladder came down, and I groaned, trying to stand up. The pain was unbearable, but I gritted my teeth and grabbed the rungs. A jolt of electricity passed through my arms and refused to budge. I was deposited onto the steel floor of the hovercraft and something stabbed my arm. I collapsed and felt something cold spread through me. Then, I involuntarily closed my eyes.


	2. Fate and Fatality

When I opened my eyes, there were four people around my bed. Well, three-and-a-half.

"Hey, he's awake." Brutus' rock hard voice growled, and a smack was heard.

"I'm not blind!" Hey there, Enobaria.

"Would you two shut up? You're giving me a migraine!" What, Father's here too? Now it's a party.

"Why does Cato have so many wires and tubes on him?" Juna. Little Juna was at my bedside. I reached over and held her small warm hand in my ice cold one.

"Hey..." I muttered, and she moved from whatever she was stepping on to curl up next to me.

"I missed you. Daddy said we were going to come here in a few days, and here we are!" She smiled and pecked my cheek. "I'm glad you're back. I would have gotten lonely!" She smiled and hugged my left arm. I could feel the burst of flame in the area where I'd been stabbed, but I held my emotions in complete and utter control. I never betrayed my emotions. Not anymore.

"Cato, son, we're all very proud of you." Father smiled and Juna nodded.

"Aunt Enobaria said so herself! She won't say it again, though, because Aunt Enobaria doesn't repeat herself!" Enobaria's muscular arms wrapped around Juna and pulled her up.

"No I don't." She smiled, her sharpened white teeth glinting. Juna poked Enobaria's cheek and smiled. Enobaria pecked Juna's cheek and set her down. "Let's check out the room you'll be staying in! I hear you get a pink bouquet of roses every night just for being related to a Victor!" How was I related to Juna again?

_She's your sister._

Ah, and Enobaria?

_Your mother's sister._

No wonder Father always had Enobaria over for dinner. Was Brutus related to me?

_No, he's your father's friend._

I blinked a few times, and a man with purple hair and a white coat came up to me. He tapped on a few of the plastic sacks with clear liquid dripping from them. I watched as he shined a light in my eyes. First left, then right. My pulse was written down, and he began to take needles out of me.

When all of the needles were gone, my mask was removed, and the man looked at father.

"He need's to walk at least 100 yards a day. There are six pedometers in this bag. Please make sure he fills them." I looked down at what I was wearing. A loose pair of grey pants and a loose blue shirt. Father clipped a blue pin onto my shirt and helped me up.

I staggered at the sudden movement then gained my momentum. I put on a pair of Capitol running shoes and jogged out of the room. 100 yards was a piece of cake.

I walked around the hospital doing nothing. Enobaria had probably taken Juna back to Father's apartment and they were probably eating something covered in chocolate. People avoided me as I walked by. Of course they would. I was the tall, menacing Career that won the Hunger Games. I could crush their skulls in seconds. Yet, I was only eighteen. Eighteen and I had killed 13 people.

_At least you won. You could have been one of the 23 dead, you know._

True, but what was I going to do afterwards? District 2 had many victors. Brutus, Enobaria, Graff, Kiern, oh there were many more. Then there was my sister's namesake and mother. Junallia. Mother was killed when she and Father visited District 12. There was a mining accident and she was too close to the entrance. Of course Father was distraught. He had wanted to destroy District 12, but knew it was against his better judgment.

_Cato, would you like to visit District 12? It must be nice. With the mountains and the woods. You could train and swim, and do something fun._

That sounded nice, but weren't the two I had killed from 12? Who cares?

"Excuse me, could I have your autograph?" A little girl with blue hair and butterfly covered eyelashes looked up at me innocently. A Capitol child.

"Sure." I said, and she held a poster out for me. I unrolled the thick material and saw me in the arena. This poster must have cost a fortune to get before I was out of the hospital.

_Maybe her parents were your sponsors. Look at those diamonds._

There were a large amount of diamonds on her dress. She was in very expensive attire, so her parents probably were rolling in money.I stared at the malicious grin on my face. I had a spear in hand and I was posed to kill the boy from 1. He cowered under me, his hands raised in defeat.

I uncapped the white pen and scrawled my name in the black area.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed in her high Capitol accent. I nodded and continued to walk. I tried to find doors that would take me to nowhere.

_Keep walking._

I am, I'm trying to do that. My pedometer quickly filled up and began ticking into the 300 yard mark. It was when I reached 360, I found myself in front of my door. The doctor took in my condition and threw the rest of the pedometers away.

"You can go to your escort now. I doubt I've seen anyone with as much self restraint as you, tribute or no." He muttered, and I nodded. I hadn't snapped any necks yet. I felt no need, and nobody had annoyed me enough.

"Oh, I just knew you'd make it out alive!" The light voice of Hyelle Fren appeared. Hyelle's gold hair was rolled into a bun on the top of her head and had a small white hat with outrageously pink feathers acting as a veil. Her dress was gold and had white circle outlines on it.

"Now, because the prep team already worked on you when you were asleep, I think we should get you ready for your interviews." She hummed, and took my hand. She led me to a glass elevator and we rode down.

_Her hair is blinding._

She chattered on and on about what my stylist, Willose, had designed for me.

"Ooh, I just can't wait to see the look on Effie Trinket's face! Her district hasn't had a Victor since the second Quarter Quell!" she trilled, and I dug through my mind to see if Hyelle had ever mentioned Effie Trinket.

_She's the escort for District 12. You should know that._

We walked into a brightly lit room, and Hyelle left me. Willose appeared and congratulated me. She examined a scar and clicked her tongue, but said nothing. She handed me a white shirt and I put it on. She then began straightening the jacket and pants. I silently slipped those on as well.

Willose adjusted a few wrinkles and nodded.

"Go to your Mentors." She said, but it sounded like, "Go to yole Mentoles."

_It's because of her tongue extension. That or she has bad accent problems._

I walked into a room with a few people in formal suits. Normal people. They were my mentors and family.

"Cato!" They all smiled, and I grinned. Did I know everyone in this room? I knew Father, Juna, Brutus, and Enobaria. Then there were Kelsa and Crassus. Those were the only I seemed to remember.

I was engulfed in hugs and praises. I shook hands and greeted other.

_That's Lyme Quria. She's the one in the white shirt. Graff Varss, the one in the green suit. Allis Siln is the one in the blue dress. Then, Harsk Fletcher, he decapitated anyone in his way. That's why he has the necklace. It's the tip of his sword from the arena._

Really? Impressive. So, I was among the greats.

_Your mother's not here. Remember watching her games? She waited and waited. Then after all of the big players were gone, and her partner killed, she poisoned the alliance and killed four people in one night. Remember how she made her finale as long as yours?_

Oh, so that's where I got the notion to chop everything off. From my mother. I greeted Harsk and he slapped my back. I thought he looked around thirty-four.

"You're a good kid. I was rooting for you." He grinned and I nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher."

"No, Mr. Fletcher is my grandfather. Call me Harsk, and I must say, your sister is quite the angel." He pointed and I looked over to where Juna and Kelsa were dipping vegetables into chocolate and making Crassus eat them. Crassus was grimacing and swallowing every chocolate dipped morsel to please his deceased mentor's daughter.

_Your father will be shielding her from the Games._

I knew the Hunger Games were a raw wound in my father's heart. My mother had been in them, and her sister as well. I had been in them, and I had won, but my father drew the line there. Juna would not ever enter the games. My father had already brokered a deal with President Snow.

In exchange for fifteen new lethal weapon prototypes, Juna's name would never be entered into the drawing bowl.

_She'll be safe. You know she will, and you approve of the deal._

I do. I approved of the deal, and I felt safe knowing Juna was safe. Harsk nodded and stepped away to laugh at Crassus.

_Well, that was horrible. You should prepare for your interview. Flickerman won't want to wait forever._

Alright, let's begin. I could hear Hyelle's high heels clicking with every step she took.

"Alright, everyone! It's time for the interview! Remember, Cato, they will be showing the entire Hunger Games over again. Mind your manners and- oh hello, Juna! Where was I? Oh, mind your manners and do not shake your legs. Places!" She chirped and adjusted one of the feathers on her hat.

"Son, you've done your family a great honor, but remember the moment. It may all go away in the blink of an eye." Father patted my shoulder.

_Or it could remain I don't know, forever? Not everything last's for a week. Just saying! Your old man is pretty cryptic._

He is, isn't he? I put on my award winning smile and prepared to step out onto the brightly lit stage.

"He's your favorite host! Caesar Flickerman!" The announcer shouted.

_That was loud._

No. I listened to Caesar laugh about the games and how memorable all of the deaths were.

_Stand up straight. Don't shake your legs. Mind your manners._

"And now, our Victor... Cato Arckenson!" The doors opened, and I walked out. Caesar was in a blinding blue suit. It had enough glitter on it to cover the surface of the sun. "Cato! How are you?!"

_Good._

"I'm good, Caesar." I smiled. He pointed to a white chair.

"Do sit down." We sat at the same time and the crowd silenced. "Now, your finale reminded me very much of a certain someone's back around the, I don't know, 52nd Hunger Games? Ring a bell?"

_That was your mother's games. She shredded her final enemy as well._

Really? Wow. That must have been quite the finale.

"Of course I do; that was my mother's year." I nodded.

_You need to smile. Hyelle is going to go crazy._

I couldn't give a damn.

"Now, there are so many things we want to ask you. First off, what are you going to do now that the Games are over?"

_You're going to go home and rest._

"I think I'm going to go home and rest." Caesar gasped in shock,

"But we love you so much! I haven't seen muscles and height like yours since Brutus or Finnick Odair! Come on, people! Look at the size of those muscles!" He exclaimed.

_God, that's annoying._

"Well, they helped me win." I looked around for a familiar face. I was greeted by masses of pinks, purples, reds, blues. Silk, velvet, hats, birds, and veils. I began shaking my leg. Caesar noticed my discomfort and motioned for someone off stage to begin rolling.

The 72nd Hunger Games began to play on the screen. First the tributes were announced. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and then 12. The girl's name was Mellie Jecka.

_What a strange name._

I remembered killing her. She hadn't put up much of a fight; scrawny little thing. With matted brown hair and gray eyes, she stared at me. I felt a shudder run through my body and the next person appeared. The Final Frontier. His name was Rye Mellark.


	3. The Light at the End

Rye Mellark. I finally knew his name. I frowned slightly and let a breath out.

_He's dead. He won't bother you anytime soon._

I knew that. The screen flickered and the reshowing began. It started off with the bloodbath. I watched myself throw, block, and break things. It was thoroughly gruesome to watch, but I held my eyes to the screen.

Then there was the scene of me killing Mellie. She clutched a small dagger and scraped my forearm. I stabbed her heart.

I killed many more and then, the finale. I watched myself laugh as Rye screamed in pain. He cried for mercy and I continued to lop off limbs.

_Don't lose control. Don't lose control._

"Cato, are you okay?" Caesar asked, and I straightened my suit. I wiped my forehead and grimaced.

_Say something about how your time in the arena had it's toll._

"Well Caesar, my time in the arena has taken it's toll on my health."

"Well, I hope you're okay!"

I finally found faces in the crowd. Father was holding Juna's hand and had a worried look on his face. Enobaria and Brutus both had their arms crossed and eyes closed. Hyelle was fanning her face with the program.

_Damn that woman._

"I'm fine. I just had to have a moment." I said, and Caesar nodded.

"I understand you are related to some very very special Victors. Enobaria for example! I mean, winning just runs in your blood! Doesn't it?"

_Absolutely. You owe it to your mother and mentors._

"Oh absolutely. I owe it to my mother and my mentors." I said. Caesar wiped tears from his eyes.

"We all miss Junallia greatly. She was a most beautiful woman, and a memorable Victor."

_Thank you._

"Thank you."

~'~'~'~

I walked along the train cars doing nothing. Right after Caesar's interview, I'd been thrown onto a train with my entire crew and family. It was almost midnight, and I knew I had to go to sleep sometime. I didn't feel tired at all, but I decided to go back to my room.

_Rest, Cato. Tomorrow you'll deliver some speeches, and so on._

I pulled the covers of my bed around me and closed my fatigued eyes. Sleep came quickly, then the dreams began.

I couldn't see anything, but there were screams. The screams of the others I had slain. They spoke as well. "You're a murderer!"

I woke up gasping, and drenched in sweat.

_It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real!_

My head was pounding and I felt dizzy. I slowly rose and trudged into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, my sweat drenched face glared at me. I smashed my fist into the glass and it shattered, scraping my body. I did not care.

Drops of blood appeared on the pristine marble.

~'~'~'~

District 12 was monotonous and dull. I looked around from the stage and my eyes flashed to the notecards.

_Don't mess up. We'll be back on the train in no time._

I looked around before reading. There was a family of five on the stand where Rye faced me. The Mellie girl had two.

"Thank you. I am honored to be with you today. In the presence of a great district, and in the presence of two families who have given their children up." I could feel their glares. Especially from the little boy on Rye's podium. He had straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Much like me.

"I would like to share this victory with the fallen tributes, and my gratitude to our Capitol. I wish to share with you the sorrows of your losses, for I..." I blinked. The card read, For I was the one that killed them

_Change it. Don't say that. Atoning for your crimes makes you a murderer in all of their eyes, not just the families of the lost ones'._

"For I am not your child, and I came out alive, not them. The tributes of this District were noble warriors, and both skilled on their own terms. We are all of us, united." I could not believe the shit Hyelle had written out for me.

"No matter what happens, we are one. Panem is a whole country. No force on Earth could deter that."

_What is this shit? What has the crazy lady written for you?!_

"Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever. Thank you." I nodded and Hyelle pinched her chin. Her lilac eyebrows clenched and her flower studded eyelashes fluttered. Somebody in the ever so silent crowd began to sob. Three others followed.

"Well, at least you didn't collapse. I'm going to need you to smile a bit, Cato!" Her shrill voice pierced.

"Well, the party is in three hours, so don't be late. I can trust you to be alone, can't I?" She asked, flicking a speck of dust from her dress.

_Say yes, then maybe she'll go away._

"Yes, you can trust me."

"Excellent." Hyelle's purple lips parted into a smile and she clicked her three inch nails together. "I will see you in three hours." Her spike studded high heels left dents in the carpet as she walked away.

_Let's do something dangerous. Let's go exploring._

Okay. I stood up and looked inside my closet. There was a loose jacket and dark running pants. Perfect.

After changing into them, I snuck out the back door of the Justice Building and walked around.

_This isn't dangerous at all! Let's cross the border._

I sighed and ignored my mind's wishes. There would be no border crossing today. Instead, I decided to visit the local bakery. The shop smelled very nice and there was a man at the counter. The sign on the shop read, Closed.

I walked by and the man looked up. He glared and ran out the door, yelling.

"You bastard! You son of a bitch, COWARD!" He screamed, and tried to tackle me. I slipped out of the way and he staggered. "You murdered my brother! You could have given him a quick, clean death, you coward! Peeta! Breyan!" He shouted.

_You're the coward? But who's calling for reinforcements?_

"I'm the coward? I. Am?! I gave the Capitol what they wanted- I gave them a show! Your brother meant nothing to me and he still means nothing. To. Me." I seethed, looking down on the brown haired man. Two others scrambled out of the store and cautiously stepped over.

"Nickel, don't. Rye wouldn't have wanted you to-" Nickel, or whatever his name was threw his fist at me. I caught the blow in my hand and flexed his arm behind his back. Nickel cried out in pain.

_Who does he think he is? You've had years and years of training!_

The two brothers tried to come after me but I easily fended their untrained fists. Even so, it was beginning to become difficult, fighting three burly young men. The one they called Peeta seemed to be around fourteen or fifteen. He was slightly shy with his blows. I threw them off and straightened my jacket.

_So... were you supposed to learn something?_

"I am not the coward. Your brother was nothing to me, and he will remain that way for a very very long time. I won't forget this." I growled and walked away. The three brothers spat curses at me.

I headed back to the Justice building and straight to the room I was staying in.

_Control. Control yourself._

I could feel the rage boiling inside me and sat down. A nearby lamp faced my wrath as I shattered it. Why wouldn't the voice in my head leave?

_Cato, I'm not leaving until you return to your controlled self. I am you. Don't forget that. Do you understand?_

Yes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Cato? Its Hyelle. Willose is here to get you dressed up. We are on a schedule!" She called, and the door opened. Willose and crew stepped in, avoiding the shards or ceramic on the floor.

"All-ight, let's get you looking plesentable." She said and had my prep team make me look presentable. It took all of my effort not to snap their tittering faces off of their shoulders.

Willose had me dressed in a black suit and white shirt. The lapel of the suit was covered in gold glitter and gems. Urania, the makeup artist, had wanted to change the color of my eyes but Willose shook her head.

"No. Not today, dahling."

_You look like a clown._

I shrugged and looked at the shoes they offered me.

"Absolutely not." I growled. The boots were thigh high and covered in pink and white feathers. Willose took one look at the shoes and shook her head. The woman could not say her "r" sounds, so it took time to decipher what she was saying.

"I said the link leathel shoes! Not the pink feathel shoes!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Geal's green tinted lips made an O and he scurried away to find what Willose was talking about.

_Idiots._

"Here we go." Geal came in again and handed a pair of black leather shoes to Willose.

"Finally!" She exclaimed and began jabbering in her Capitol accent. I caught a look inside her mouth and saw two gold fangs where her incisors were supposed to be and a forked tongue. "Do you like?" She raised a white eyebrow. "I got them done aftel Enobalia's success. What a lush it was to get yole teeth shalpened into fangs those days. Of coulse, I was special, and I had mine done snap!" She boasted and I nodded, thinking of Enobaria's teeth.

"Am I ready yet?" I asked and Willose nodded.

"Go have fun, Cato." She smiled.

_It sickens me to see their happiness._

I know.

I walked out of my room and to where Hyelle and Brutus were waiting.

"They are going to anounce you and all you have to do is walk down a staircase and say hello to people. Try to eat something and mind your manners. Hm?"

_Or I can shove my sword down your throat._

_"_Don't screw up, kid." Brutus grinned.

"Okay." I nodded and waited for the mayor to anounce my name.

Don't lose control this time.

"And the winner of the 71st Hunger Games, Cato Arckenson!" The mayor anounced and the french doors were opened and I glared at them. Walking down, I was presented with a bouquet of flowers from a little girl.

"Thank you." I nodded and she looked up at me in fear. I shook the Mayor's hand and the music began. I glared most of the people away from me and sipped wine all night.

_Eat something. You're going to get hungry down the road._

Fine. I glared myself a path to the buffet and took a few pieces of chicken. They looked and tasted bland, but it gave my mouth something to do besides curl into a snarl.

There weren't many people, but some looked like they were starving and hastily grabbed at foods. My champaigne flute was empty, and I grabbed another one from the table.

"This is stronger." A drunken voice slurred and handed me a silver canteen.

_Haymitch Abernethy. Victor or the Second Quarter Quell. Quite famous._

I took the canteen and to a swig of the sharp liquid. It burned my throat and set my stomach on fire, but it felt good. Brutus appeared,

"Teaching the kid how to drink, eh Haymitch? Good luck! He's trained to withstand any substance!" He boasted and walked away.

"You seem lost, kid. Party not to your taste?" He slurred, ripping a hunk out of a roll.

"I don't know. You seem pretty lost. Aren't you going to slap me or something?" I asked, taking another swig. A few eyes stared our way, but we remained undisturbed.

"And why would I do that?" He asked, drinking from another canteen. I shrugged.

"Because I killed your tributes."

"Happens every year... I don't get too attatched anymore. Anyways, if anyone, I think I'm the one who understands you the most here!" He guffawed and clear liquid sloshed from the canteen.

"And why is that?" I asked dryly, ripping food into my mouth.

"Because you and I did what we had to do to survive. Nobody else in this room will ever do that, so they won't understand." His voice was serious and Haymitch Abernethy walked away. "Keep the canteen! Victor to Victor, my gift to you! See you next year!"

_He's a wise old drunk. I'll give him that._

I looked down at the canteen. It was made of steel, and had scratches and dents. He probably threw it around a lot.

Hyelle clicked up to me and motioned for me to start walking.

"We will be in District 11 by tomorrow morning!" She smiled and ushered me onto the train.

That night, there were more dreams, but I couldn't scream. I needed to control myself. The Games had taken that control over myself.

_Then find it and take it._

District 11 was more dull than 12. Rows upon rows upon rows of long, tan grain billowed around as people used scythes to cut them down. There were fruit trees as well, but too many of them.

_What do you expect? This is the farming district, after all._

True, but the number of people in this district was astounding. There was only a small portion of the people in the area in front of the Justice Building. Hyelle glared at me and handed me a new speech.

"It's completely different, and Cato, please please please, I'm begging you. Stand up straight, and give some form of emotion."

_Fine crazy lady._

Brutus frowned at me and nodded.

"Just do what she says."

"Alright." I said and she straightened the sleeves on my jacket.

"Presenting, Cato Arckenson, Victor of the 71st Hunger Games!" The mayor said, and I stepped out. The amount of people glaring at me was enough to send a regular person crying.

_But you're not a regular person. Stand tall and hold your ground. Smile._

I stepped forward and addressed the crowd with a smirk.

"Thank you. I am honored to be here with all of you. I did not know either of your tributes, but I understand that members of my alliance killed them. To the families of the fallen, thank you for your children. Without whom, this victory would not have been possible."

_Now this is a big improvement from what you had to read._

"District 2 thanks District 11 for the fruits, vegetables, and grains that help feed the ones we train to win the Games."

_Now we're just rubbing it in their faces._

The man on the platform for the little girl growled and launched himself at me only to be tackled by Peacekeepers.

"She was thirteen you bastard! Thirteen!" He screamed as the Peacekeepers dragged him back up the steps to the elected stand. I looked at the notecards.

_What a coincedence. They're addressed now._

"I did not know either of these tributes, but Borick was strong and Filla was a weak little girl." I glared at the man. His wife continued to sob and wrapped her arms around the young man next to her. "Both will be in the Hunger Games Archives. We must be thankful to the Capitol for the generosity they have given us. Panem is one country and will remain one country. Thank you." I smirked and Hyelle sighed in relief, a large smile on her white lips.

We left after dinner at the Mayor's House.

"On to District 10!" Hyelle exclaimed, and clapped her hands together.


	4. Gold and Glory

After District 10, we went to District 9. Then 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, and 1. Next was District 2.

_The next Games are around the corner. Better get ready to become a Mentor._

I walked off of the train and followed Hyelle into the car that would take us to the Justice Building.

"Now, we won't be staying very long because goodness knows big the celebrations in the Capitol will be!" Hyelle smiled and I looked at Brutus. He shrugged and crossed his arms.

We were lead into the Justice Building and Hyelle smiled at me.

"You're home. Be yourself!" Brutus shook his head behind her and frowned, slicing at his throat with his hands.

_I think we should listen to Brutus._

Good idea. I took a deep breath and took long strides out the door to greet the cheering crowds. I waved at my friends and nodded to the Victors on the stages beside me. Enobaria winked.

"Thank you! It's good to be home, and I would like to thank everybody that helped me get this far!" I turned to my district partner's parents.

"I am sorry for your loss. Callisto was a great warrior and lasted till the final four. I am proud to call her my friend." Callisto's father gave me a solemn nod and put an arm around his wife and daughter.

_Well, at least you didn't kill her._

"Thank you everybody!" I grinned and the crowds cheered. Hyelle ushered me into a room where Willose was waiting.

"Well, that was tlemendous! I must say, you have a knack for this type of thing!" She smiled and pulled a green suit with gold lining.

_That looks much better than the clown suit you wore in 12._

I slipped it on and put on the black shoes offered to me.

At the banquet, I was greeted by friends, family, and many others. I could not melt into the shadows because here, everyone wanted to meet me. I barely spoke to anyone except for Juna, Father, and Enobaria.

"Well, I think Willose is crazy." Enobaria nodded and Juna shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing.

"But her clothes are so pretty! Look at what Cato's wearing!"

"Yes, but she got her teeth reshaped because I did and got a tongue extension of sorts!" Enobaria exclaimed. I smiled and picked Juna up.

"Cato! I'm six! I'm a big girl now! You don't have to pick me up!" She exclaimed, and I looked at Enobaria who began laughing, showing off her sharpened teeth.

"You're eleven years younger than me! You're still a baby to me!" I smiled and she pursed her lips. Enobaria smoothed Juna's fluffy pink dress. I set her down and Juna kicked my shin with her light blue flat.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Ouch." I said and she gave me a smile. Enobaria took her hand and put an arm halfway across my shoulders.

"Let's go find a chocolate fountain, shall we?" She asked, and a man stepped towards me.

"Excu-" He was cut off my Enobaria's malicious gaze as she bared her teeth at him. Juna giggled.

"Aunt Enobaria, why are people afraid of you?" She asked. "You're the nicest Aunt ever!" Enobaria looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Well, I think it's because of my teeth. And yes, I am the nicest Aunt ever, but I'm your only aunt." She said and Juna nodded.

"They are very sharp!" She said and I smiled. Enobaria let go of my hand. We walked over to the chocolate fountain and I held Juna up so she could dip various fruits and sweets into the melted chocolate. Enobaria and I both passed.

We sat around doing nothing and watched Juna eat what was on her plate.

_Something's amiss. Enobaria is not saying something._

"I'm going to the Capitol with you for the President's Ball, you know." Enobaria stated. I raised and eyebrow.

"Not Brutus or Lyme, Allis, Graff, Hars-"

"They're all staying. We initially wanted three mentors to be with you, but I'm the only one going." She said. Juna looked up,

"Are we going back to the Capitol?" She asked, and Enobaria nodded.

"You and your Daddy are going to be moving to your Capitol house for a while." She said, and Juna smiled, returning to her food. I gave a curious look to Enobaria,

"What's this all about? Why are they going all of a sudden? The Games aren't for a couple months!" I frowned and she nodded.

"President Snow wants your father to focus a tad bit more on his weapons designing in the Capitol. For the first time in a long time, there will only be two Mentors for District 2. You and me. Brutus and Kelsa will be staying with us, but won't be formally mentioned as Mentors this year. Apparently they just don't feel like doing it. Juna'll be sharing a governess with President Snow's granddaughter. A 'huge honor' apparently." She said, rolling her eyes at the last part.

Hyelle clapped her hands and motioned for the three of us to come. Enobaria took Juna's hand and walked to where Hyelle was standing. I slowly made my way there as well. Father was the last to arrive and we boarded the train together.

~'~'~'~

"Domitius! Domitius Arckenson! Where the hell is that man?!" Enobaria growled, entering the lounge car. "Where is your father?" She demanded and I shrugged. "Oh I could strangle that man. If you find him, tell him there's an important message from the Capitol. Speaking of finding people, where is Ju-"

The doors opened and Father stepped in with Juna in his arms.

"Someone looking for me?" He asked, setting Juna down. Enobaria grabbed a knife from the table and threw it at his head. Father cleanly ducked and sat down. "How are you, Cato?"

_Your sister-in-law just threw a knife at your head. The better question would be how are_ you _because I'm fine._

"There's a message from the Capitol for you." I said and he looked at Enobaria who nodded. Her arms were crossed and teeth bared.

"Where were you?" She asked, accusingly. Father raised an eyebrow and answered,

"Having a tea party with my princess." He grinned and exited the car. I looked at the knife embedded in the wooden beams of the train car and sighed.

"Enobaria, you need to work on your accuracy." A butter knife hit my arm and I glared at Enobaria. She shrugged and grabbed an apple.

"It's bad manners to throw things during meals." Juna said, picking a biscuit from the bread bowl. Enobaria and I both stared at her until she looked up. "Hyelle says so!"

Enobaria rubbed her temples and rolled her eyes.

"Hyelle is crazy." She muttered and Juna pursed her lips.

_Hyelle is crazy, but not as crazy as Willose, whom your sister adores._

"Excuse me." I muttered and walked to a different car for some air.

_You know, being a mentor might be fun. Heck, I might go away if it's really fun._

I groaned, why was I so annoying?

_Because you've never listened to your thoughts this deeply or you're just plain stupid._

I would snap your neck if you were real. I thought and looked out the window and saw the Capitol's architecture glinting in the sunlight, a waterfall cascading down the mountainside.

_After the President's Ball, we'll be back home in no time._

Finally, some peace and quiet. You said you would go away if I found peace and quiet?

_No. I said I would go away when you found peace of mind and heart. Geez, listen better. Self control inside and outside. I must say, you are doing a good job of doing it on the outside, but inside, are you truly at ease?_

Yes!

_No you're not._

I groaned in frustration and knocked a vase of flowers over.

_You're only proving me right. Control, Cato. Control. Control. Control yourself._

"Shut up!" I yelled and kicked the table in front of me.

_I can't. I'm part of you. What you do is what I do. You should know that._

I let a feral snarl rip through me and clutched my head, falling to my knees. I could feel the cold water and thorns of the roses seeping into my pants.

"SHUT UP! Get out of my head!" I nearly screamed and the door burst open. "Get out of my head!"

"Cato, son!" Father's voice was distant.

"Cato?" A timid voice asked and a small hand touched my arm.

"Junallia Rose Arckenson, out! Now!" Father commanded and the pitter of small footsteps preceded Enobaria's slim hand resting on my shoulder.

"Domitius." Enobaria whispered something and I continued to clutch my head.

_Look, you've created scene. Is that what you wanted?_

"Gaah!" I yelled and a strong pair of hands lifted me onto the sofa.

"Cato, look at me. Do you know who I am?" He asked and I groaned. "Cato Antony Arckenson, who am I? What's my name?!" He demanded and I slowly looked up with half crazed eyes.

"You are my father. Domitius Flavian Arckenson." Father's shoulders loosened remarkably and Enobaria placed a hand on my back.

"Let's get him to his room." She muttered, and tapped my back once. "Can you walk?" I nodded, and stood. Father held his arm out to me and I balanced myself on him.

"Who are you? What's wrong?" I took a shaky breath.

"I'm Cato Antony Arckenson. I am seventeen years old and I just won the Hunger Games."

_That's not everything._

I flinched.

"I have a voice in my head. It's me. He helps me function and not do anything too bad. He says he'll leave, but never does. I lost control." I murmured and Enobaria let out a sharp breath.

"Domitius, you realize who else-"

"Irrelevant at this moment. I will speak to you once my son is situated in bed."

_Aw, ith wittle Cato being put to bed? I thought you were a Victor?_

"Wait, who else had-had this? I want to know!" I demanded and Father stopped. He took a deep breath and continued to walk.

"You need rest. We'll speak of this in full extent tomorrow morning. Enobaria." He nodded to her and she opened the door to my room. I raised my eyebrows at what was going on inside.

Juna was wiping her eyes on her white lace sleeves. Her little nose was red and her cheeks were stained pink from crying. She jumped off my bed and looked at Father with large pleading eyes. He nodded and Juna ran and hugged me. Father knelt down and addressed her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can you forgive your daddy?" He asked and she nodded. Pulling back, Juna ran to my desk and pulled a paper off of it.

"I made a picture of us. I thought Cato would like it!" She smiled and gave it to me. I looked down at the drawing.

It was made with crayons and had four people. Father, Juna, Enobaria, and I were all standing in what looked like a field of flowers.

"See? It's our family! Do you like it?" She asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Juna." I muttered and kicked my shoes off. I slowly made my way into bed and Juna sat down next to me, her feet encased in white stockings were next to my feet.

"Juna, Cato has to rest and it's past your bedtime. Come-" I interrupted Enobaria,

"It's fine. She can sleep with me." I smiled and Juna curled up next to me and sighed. The door closed as Enobaria and Father exited.

I looked down at Juna. She looked up at me with dark brown eyes. Mother and Enobaria's eyes. They mached with her dark blonde hair. Her hair was in two little plaits and she smiled.

"I know you'll get better! Daddy and Aunt Enobaria are with you and you have me! I'm your favorite sister right?" She giggled, her cheeks dimpling. I nodded and smiled.

"I think you're my only sister." She giggled and curled up next to me.

"At the Capitol, I want to go everywhere with you." She smiled and I nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Even the President's Ball?" She asked, her eyelids drooping. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You can be my formal escort." I said and she nodded, closing her eyes and yawning.

"Best... br..." She drifted to sleep and I smiled and closed my eyes.

No nightmares came that night.


	5. All That Remains

"Cato, Cato!" Someone was shaking my arm. I groggily opened my eyes and saw Juna staring at me eagerly with her chestnut eyes. "We're here! We're in the Capitol!" She smiled and looked out the window.

"Wha? Oh- yeah! It's..." I yawned. "It's great isn't it?" I asked and she nodded, her hair pulled from their two braids.

I got up from the bed and yawned again.

"Yeah, you can look at the Capitol. I'm gonna talk to Father." I muttered and she nodded.

I stepped into the dining car and sat down next to Enobaria. She gave me a nod and I looked at Father.

"Good morning." I said and they replied they replied the same.

"Did you sleep well?" Father asked and I nodded.

"Whom were you talking about? Yesterday." I asked and Father grimaced. Enobaria's gaze flickered down but she remained still.

"Cato, what you're going through... Your mother, Junallia also went through when she returned from the Games. Have I ever told you our story?" I nodded but a smaller voice said,

"You haven't told me." Juna flounced into the room and sat on Father's lap. "Tell me about Mama." She pleaded and the sad look in his eyes grew.

"Well, princess, I was born and raised in the Capitol, but my family was much different from the ones you see in the Capitol. You see, we were part of the President's Chamber. A very very high position. That's why we can live in the Capitol and District 2." Juna frowned.

"When does Mama come in?" She asked and Father smiled. I took an apple and roll from the basket.

_Better eat lightly, the feast will stretch from lunch to dinner._

"Well, when I turned 19, President Snow stationed me in District 2 to observe and learn what I would be taking over from your grandfather. At the time, your mother was a poor blacksmith's daughter. The chances of us ever meeting were so slim. Of course, like any other child in the Capitol, your Mama trained at the Academy."

"What about Aunt Enobaria?" Juna asked, and Father nodded.

"Enobaria is seven years younger than your Mama. She would have just started training when your Mama was fourteen. That was the year of the 52nd Hunger Games, and eager to honor her family, your Mama broke all of the rules and volunteered." Juna gasped and Enobaria chuckled.

"Scared the hell out of our father and mother." Father gave her a sharp look but said nothing on the matter.

"Everyone expected her to die, but she won. I was one of her main sponsors. When she came home victorious, I met her at the Victory Feast. Juna, your mother nearly despised me. She was angry from the Games, but I chased her for years and years until we had Cato and got married. But Junallia was unpredictable. After six or seven years out of the Games, your Mama began hearing a voice in her head." Enobaria nodded and smiled a sad grin.

"Even then she was beautiful. Did you know Junallia was terrified to have a second child? Took Domitius ten years to convince her to have another one." She said and Father smiled. I took another roll and began chewing on it.

"The voice would tell her to do things and she would listen. Most of the time she was fine, but other times, your Mama would sing the saddest songs and look at one thing for hours and hours, not moving, not talking. She always loved Cato, though. She would begin to look at something, but Cato would walk into the kitchen for a cookie or juice and she would snap out of it immediatley. Anything to do with Cato was her lifeline. Enobaria always came over for dinner and then she volunteered as tribute for the 62nd Hunger Games. That was only a few years ago." Juna smiled.

"Was Mama beautiful?" Enobaria scoffed.

"Beautiful? Junallia was positively glowing." She said and Father smirked. Juna asked for details.

"Well, she had tan skin. Like Enobaria's, and she had dark brown eyes and dark blonde hair. She took after her father and Enobaria looks more like their mother. I thought Junallia was the most beautiful woman in the world. You have her eyes and hair." Father smiled and I nodded. Juna smiled and took a roll from the basket.

"I want to go to the President's Ball with Cato." She smiled and I cleared my throat.

"Yes, Juna will be my date for the night." I agreed with her and father nodded.

"Juna, if you can behave yourself, you may escort Cato. One wrong move and we're going home. Am I clear?" Juna nodded and eagerly hugged Father.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and beamed at Enobaria and me. I nodded and Hyelle stepped in.

"Well, we have arrived. Cato and Enobaria, Willose has your clothes picked out. Juna and Mr. Arckenson, Willose will send someone with your clothes as well." She patted my back and I nodded. Enobaria stood,

"Well, I think Cato and I should get dressed." She sighed and I followed her out the door. We walked to where Willose kept all of her designs and saw her rummaging through a box of silk scarves.

"Well, Hyelle says we ah on a tight schedule. Cato, I heald about yole sistel and I found a matching dless fole hel. Enobalia, I have a nice gold dless fole you." She held a long shimmering gown out and Enobaria rolled her eyes and went to change.

I was handed a dark blue leather jacket and pants. The jacket seemed to shine in the light and it had some type of jewel for buttons.

"Ball stalts in twenty minutes. Cato, whell is yole sistel? Junallia?" Her thick accent and long tongue were so annoying.

_She is._

I felt shiver run down my back as my voice returned.

_Cato, let's not do this, hm? You should get used to me being here because seeing as how you are, I'm going to be here for a very long time._

I shakily let out a sigh and took the outfit. Willose handed me a dress as well.

"Fole Junallia." She smiled and pushed her purple hair back. I nodded. The dress was the same color as my jacket and had short sleeves that looked like they were stitched from individual blue butterfly wings. There was a gold belt at the stomach and a large lace skirt billowed out from under it. The lace seemed to shine on it's own without light and it had a strange shimmering to it.

"Eet is ze current style for young children Junallia's age, but eet is still so obscure, only ze most famous or wealthiest leettle girls can wear lace skirts like zat." Geal nodded and pointed at the lace. "Junallia will be ze most beautiful princess there tonight. Being the sister, daughter, and neice of past Victors has it's perks, ya? Ze President's granddaughter, Lucilla, she wears ze same style dress tonight." He smiled and walked away. I looked at the dress. It seemed like a pretty scrap of lace to me.

_Well, it is._

Ignoring the voice, I walked around and found Juna sitting with Father next to a window.

"I have your dress. It matches my jacket." I said and she gently touched the deep blue lace.

"It's so pretty." She softly said and Enobaria appeared around the corner.

"Yeah, much prettier than what I have to wear." She muttered. Enobaria was in a long gold dress that was clasped with two white claws on each shoulder. Juna smiled.

"You look beautiful." she said and took Enobaria's hand. "Help me put my dress on!" She exclaimed and they exited the car.

"Will you be going to the ball, Father?" He shook his head,

"I might, but I think President Snow needs me in a meeting." He said and I nodded.

"Why are you moving to the Capitol so suddenly?" I asked and Father's lips tightened.

"I have been asked to work on my weapons developement there. President Snow says it's to further tighten the security in the Capitol. Many pointless rumors are arising. Do not worry yourself with these trivial matters." He smiled but I could tell something was wrong. Before I could ask him any further, Juna appeared with Enobaria.

"Look Daddy!" She exclaimed, twirling. I was amazed at how well the deep colors looked on someone her age.

"My little princess looks beautiful!" Father laughed, picking her up.

"No! put me down!" Juna shouted, and landed on her little gold shoes. "Do you like my shoes? Aunt Enobaria calls them kitten heels!" She laughed and took my hand. "When do we leave?"

"You will be leaving in two minutes, so better get into the cars." Hyelle called through the door. Enobaria and I took Juna's hands and we steadily walked out the train and into a car.

_Control control control._

The voice sang as we passed by many Capitolites in their ostentatious outfits. Finally, the car stopped and the door was opened to flashing bulbs and bright signs.

"Cato, Cato look over here!"

"Victor Cato!"

"Miss!"

"Enobaria!"

"Who is the lovely lady next to you?!" Enobaria got out first then I did. I held my hand out to Juna and she placed her little gloved hand in mine. We waved and smiled at for the cameras, well, Juna did. Enobaria and I mostly glared and tried not to kill anyone.

Walking on, Hyelle caught us and reminded me to mind my manners. She complemented Juna's gloves and whispered something to Enobaria who in turn growled something back.

_Why so secretive? What are they keeping from you?_

I don't care.

"Rosie!" A little voice squealed at Juna.

"Winny!" Juna screamed and ran towards the President's granddaughter. Cameras clicked fevershly and many Capitolites smiled as the two little girls in matching dresses embraced. Holding hands, Juna brought Lucilla over. Lucilla had light brown hair and green eyes. She was a bit shorter than Juna.

"Cato, this is Lucilla Winnis Snow! Winny, this is my older brother, Cato." Lucilla waved and I smiled.

"Hi! I'm Lucilla but Rosie calls me Winny."

"I'm Cato and Juna calls me Cato." I joked dryly and Lucilla nodded, dragging Juna off to have fun.

_She is your sister's best friend. Go say hello to someone, have a drink._

I milled around and tried to answer the crazy peoples' questions without a smart retort. They were all so dumb and it irked me. I mostly glared at the ground until a Peacekeeper came and tapped my shoulder.

"Mr. Arckenson, President Snow wishes to see you in his office." I shook my head.

"My father is already in the meeting."

"No. He wants you, Victor Cato." I raised my eyebrows and nodded, grabbing two clears shots from a passing waiter. I drank them and followed the Peacekeeper up several flights of stairs.

A pair of doors were opened and six men sat at a conference table. Father was fuming on President Snow's right side and Seneca Crane looked at me with keen interest. The three other men held me with a dull interest.

_Your father looks very tense. Something bad is going on._

"Mr. Arckenson, please sit." Snow motioned to the seat at the very end of the table facing him. I slowly seated myself and the President smiled. "You are a very strong, young man, Cato. Newly crowned and everything. I believe you show much potential as a weapons designer like your father."

"Thank you, sir." My voice was hollow.

"Cato, I believe you have too much competition to bloom as a true Mentor. District 2 has many Victors, your aunt being one. So I have decided to send you somewhere else to Mentor. What say you about District 12? I have heard you and Haymitch Abernethy are on amiable terms." I could not believe what he was saying.

_He wants to send you to Mentor in District 12. What a strange turn of events!_

"I... I-"

"Unless you wish for your schedule to become more cramped in the Capitol." Snow smiled and I felt dread at the pit of my stomach.

_So it's either go to District 12 or continue being the Capitol's bedtime toy?_

"District 12 is a noble and proud district. I would be honored to serve my country there."

"Good. Domitius, I will see to it that your son is prepared. You may return to the party now, Cato." I stood and gave a small bow.

_Control your anger. It's affecting me. Control it, Cato. Don't hurt anyone._

A peacekeeper tapped my shoulder.

"Are you alri-" His sentence was cut short by me snapping his neck. I growled and almost punched a wall but restrained myself.

The amount of anger I felt was incomparable.

_You need to sit own and calm yourself._

"Agh!" I yelled, smashing a vase. I snapped two other Peacekeepers' neck and returned to the party very very angry. Enobaria took one look at me and nodded.

"I think it's time we got back to the train." She said and went to find Juna. I glared at enough people to get a clear path for me to walk through.

Father was in the car when I stepped in with Juna and Enobaria.

"You will be departing in tomorrow morning." He said, and Juna's head whipped around.

"You're going somewhere? Can I go with you?" She asked and Father shook his head.

"Junallia Rose," Her smile fell. Junallia Rose meant she was in trouble. "Cato will be gone for quite a while. It may be months before you can see him again." Juna nodded and seated herself onto my lap.

"I'll miss you." She said and I nodded, looking out the window.

"I'll miss you too." I hugged her and Juna kissed my cheek.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I have no idea."

"Well... I hope you're not gone for very long! I might get bored without you." Juna smiled and I felt myself smile as well.

"Yes, heaven forbid you get bored."


	6. Dreams and Reality

Unfortunately, Father, Juna, and Enobaria were not allowed on the train to 12 with me. There would be no Training Center in 12, but I was allowed two swords and six knives for practice. The rest I would have to make myself. Even then, the weapons would be kept under guard by two armed Peacekeepers.

_Before the Games, you can train all you want. Hell, maybe Haymitch will train with you._

Bad idea. The train ride was listless and quiet. There was a trunk of clothes Willose had made for me and my only notable possession was my wallet. It was a nice, leather wallet with plenty of slots for money and such, but I only had a few dollars. Inside my wallet were two pictures. My mother and Juna. The wallet had been my memento into the Arena.

"Mr. Arckenson, we've arrived." A Peacekeeper said and I nodded, standing up.

My arrival into District 12 was without any pomp or circumstance. All of my belongings were moved to the Victor's Village and I got a house on the left side of a fountain.

I undid my trunk and found a gloves, a loose short-sleeved shirt, and pants. Changing into them, I stepped outside into the snow and began to run. I decided to get familiar with the surrounding area and ran nearly the entire Victor's Village. I circled the marketplace and ran through an area with a few dingy buildings.

There was a nice field that was frozen over.

_That would make a good training ground._

I continued to run.

_Good. You're fine when you exert yourself. Keep up, Cato._

I opened the front door to my new house and felt the hot air rush over my freezing knuckles. I pulled an old duffel bag from my trunk and walked outside. There, I began filling it with dirt and rocks. I zipped it, and put the bag in another and tied it to the ceiling in the back porch. There, punching bag.

The house was nice. Much smaller than the ones I had lived in, but still too big for one person. I put a pot on the stove and heated water. After adding some ingredients for soup, I had a pot of burnt nothing.

"Shit..." I muttered and cracked my neck. Living alone was going to be very hard. I found fruit and vegetables in the refrigerator and made a small lunch of that.

_You should hire someone to clean and cook, seeing as that you have no skill in either._

I glared at the ground.

_There's no use hiding it._

I sighed and laid down on the sofa in the living room. The walls were cream colored and had green trimming.

I closed my eyes and felt sleep overcome me. Instantly, a dream overtook my mind.

_I was in the Arena again and it was right after I'd killed Rye. This time the three baker's boys were there._

_"Murderer."_

_"Murderer."_

_"Murderer." They called me and I tried to move, but my legs were tied. "Murderer." I saw a sword within my grasp and reached for it, but it only moved away further. The baker's boys were drawing closer. "Murderer."_

_Suddenly, they grew claws and began shredding my skin. Tearing, ripping, biting. The boys; faces turned into the muzzles of wolves as they tore me apart. Blood, there was blood everywhere, and it spattered too and fro. I never felt anything towards blood, but this was my blood. My body's sustenance._

"No... stop! Stop!" I yelled and jolted up. Sweat beaded my forehead and I was panting for breath.

It was a dream. It was a dream.

I shivered and looked at the clock. 2 a.m. I had slept the entire day and woken up at the worst time possible. Suddenly, the house seemed too large and I pulled a jacket and long pants over my clothes. I found two knives and put them into the pockets of my jacket.

I walked around town and watched as nothing happened. The District was quiet and only a few Peacekeepers milled around. I walked all the way to where all of the poor people resided. The houses were poorly made and most were subject to the cold. I frowned.

_You could employ one of them. Who knows what kind of things a woman could cook here._

But I didn't want any woman. This place reminded me of Mother too much. I ran the entire way back home and shut the door.

"Dammit! Dammit!" I yelled and ran to the back porch. I began mauling my homemade punching bag. I released all of my pent up stress into it and roared with every punch. I could feel the rocks smashing into my knuckles and breaking the skin. For hours I beat the hell out of the leather bag and cursed with every punch. I felt my stress melting with every punch and every drop of blood that fell onto the white snow on the patio brought reality down upon me.

I heard the footsteps before they reached me.

"You need to calm down." Haymitch slurred and teetered. I stopped my aggression to the bag and glared at him. "Yeah, I know relieving stress is great, but do ya have to do it from 2 a.m to 5 a.m? Those are like, optimal sleeping hours for me!" He spit onto the snow and chuckled. "Put some ice on those knuckles."

"Why are you here?" I growled.

"Well you woke up the bloody neighborhood. Well that's only me, but still! Let a man get his sleep?" He swept a strand of pale blonde hair aside.

_Ask him how he does it, sleep normally._

"How do you do it?"

"Do what? Sleep? S'not too hard, y'just close your eyes and wait-"

"No, I know how to fall asleep, I was wondering how you sleep. Don't you get dreams?" I demanded, rubbing ice on my knuckles. Haymitch shrugged and sat down on the steps.

"All Victors get dreams. Some more than others. You just have to imagine a better place than this hellhole. A place where you didn't kill anyone." He suddenly looked sober and thoughtful.

"That's harder than it sounds."

"Damn right. I still get dreams, but not as frequently. You just gotta... hell, I don't know. I'm just an old drunk who can't seem to get a kid out of an arena alive." He guffawed and I sat on the other side of the steps.

_Do you think he knows why Snow sent you here?_

"I don't know know what I'm supposed to do here. Do you?" I said. He sighed.

"You think I got any idea why the President sent you? The Games aren't for another five months, and I'm still drunk and you're working out at the devil's hour. We got to up our game, boy. You got food?" He asked and I nodded.

"I can't cook though." He raised an eyebrow.

"Then how did you... oh that's right. You're a Career. Ha! They teach you how to wield a damn sword but don't care about what keeps you running! Ha!" He chortled with laughter and sighed. "But you gotta eat so I suggest going into town and hiring yourself a woman to cook and clean." I nodded.

"I guess I'm not allowed near the bakery then?"

"Why would- oh. Eh, I don't see why not. Man's got to work to feed the family." I looked up at where the sun was beginning to rise.

"When was the last time you trained?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Some twenty years ago before my Games. Why?"

"I did bring two swords and a few knives." I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head.

"I haven't touched a sword in twenty one years. I'll watch you train for a while, but I'm not fighting you." He said and I stood.

"Is there anywhere to get breakfast here?" I asked and he pursed his lips.

"I would say go to the bakery, but seeing as you're not gonna go there... Mrs. Grace Quinston's place does make some nice sausages." He nodded and we agreed to meet in the town in twenty minutes.

Haymitch arrived with a canteen. He lead me to a small shop with tables. I glared and sat down at a table and Haymitch sat in front of me.

"Mrs. Quinston, we'll be having two plates of everything!" Haymitch yelled and took a swig. I shook my head,

"You really drink at any hour of the day, don't you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Now, crazy boy, what do you think about this year? What kind of arena, tributes... Careers." He grinned and I snorted.

_He _is_ a crazy old drunk._

"I don't know. I suppose the tributes will be small and scrawny maybe one or two big ones but the Careers will dominate. Maybe District 4 will win this year. The boy and girl they've chosen to volunteer in 2 are both way too stupid to make it out." I said and Haymitch nodded.

"You got all your statistics down. Now, let's see... I think the kids will be from the Seam, that's the poor area here, and the girl'll cry and the boy... we'll see about him." He said and a lady came over with two huge plates. She set them down in front of us and nodded.

"Dig in."

I looked down. On the plate were sausages, eggs, toast, potatoes, and an apple.

_Well, District 12 does know how to keep a tribute alive. Eat and then you can see if Haymitch still doesn't want to train._

"Is there a seamstress here? I need targets and dummies." I asked, shoveling potatoes into my mouth.

"To what? Mutilate? Sure. Pay 'em and they'll give you a couple dummies. Or you could go the easy way and just order them from the Capitol."

_Wait, you can order things from the Capitol? That's cool._

"I can do that?" He nodded.

"How else do you think I get clothes? You think I buy them? Nah, they send someone from the Capitol once a year or so to get my measurements and a week later, a trunk full of jackets and pants arrives." He said with a mouth full of eggs. I nodded.

_Ask him if he wants to train._

"Do you want to train?" Haymitch pursed his lips.

"I might like to toss a knife or something to look cool, I guess." He nodded.

"How's the food?" Mrs. Quinston asked and looked at Haymitch, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Could I have some tea?" I asked and she nodded while Haymitch guffawed.

"Who knew crazy boy drank tea?! Ha!" He then began to poorly mimick me in a deep voice. "Here let me chop your limbs off while having a nice cup of chamomile. I'm a big strong Career that has to have some lemon before starting my day! Can't chop off limbs on an empty stomach. Is that why Brutus sent you a thermos of tea and coffee every morning?" He asked. I nodded. Haymitch flew into a burst of uncontrollable laughter.

_My my my. The drunk is good at imitating you. Who knew? You should say something funny. You look like a constipated mannequin. Seriously!_

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

"Here." Mrs. Quinston set a cup of water and a few leaves down for me. I could hear her footsteps and I heard parts of what she said to her husband.

"Capitol must be crazy... murdered... Mellark's boy... murderer." Haymitch shook his head.

"They wouldn't understand. Me and you, we went through more stuff than anyone else. So, who're you gonna try getting out of the arena alive?" He asked as I stirred my slowly browning tea.

_Who are you going to try getting out alive? Hm? 2 or 12?_

"I'm going to try getting someone from this district out alive. Girl or boy." Haymitch coughed on his liquor.

"What? Hold... hold up, boy. You want to get one of my tributes out alive? Why?"

Why is right. Your mind is so imbalanced. You want to kill everyone in this room yet you want to give them hope at the same time. Why you? Have someone else do it. Then again, Haymitch is the only one that can give them hope, but he is a drunk... Carry on.

"Because I feel like it. District 12 hasn't had a Victor since the 2nd Quarter Quell, and I think it's gotten boring." I said and Haymitch nodded.

"You're not bad, kid. Not bad at all." I shrugged and sipped my tea.

"I'll take that as a compliment."" I muttered dryly and Haymitch slapped a few coins down.

"I'm paying." He grinned and drank more. I nodded and sipped my tea. Haymitch was not the best best company, but he was fun. I had to give him that.

_You two make the weirdest team. A wise old drunk with no intention of doing anything with the rest of his life and a silent, cold, statue that finds no interest in anything. You need to get yourself a girl. Too bad Juna's not here. She would have made you smile in an instant._

We walked outside into the cold air. Haymitch left to get more liquor and I decided to walk around for the second time that day.

District 12 was bizarrely slow moving. The buildings were small and cramped, and the citizens looked awfully depressed. Many looked my way with fearful and angry expressions. I walked around the Seam (as haymitch called it) and looked for someone I could ask to work for me. Of course, nobody in their right mind would want to cook and clean for a Victor. I knocked on the door of a small cottage.

"May I help you?" A woman asked. She had dark brown hair and gray eyes. The woman was also very very thin. Something very normal around here, apparently. Her apron was dirty and her clothes looked worn, but she had a nice look in her eyes.

_Ask her if she wants to work for you._

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to cook and clean for me. I have money and I could pay you." I said and she raised her eyebrows.

"You're offering me money to just cook and clean?" I frowned.

"Uh, yeah." She looked almost overjoyed and nodded.

"I'll talk to my husband, um, are you from the Merchant's Village?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I'm from the Victor's Village. I'm the new Mentor from District 2." I said and her eyes clouded in fear.

"Oh. Oh, well, I'll talk with my husband." She nodded and hastily shut the door. I snorted and continued to walk. The entire place was glum and dreary.

"Shit." I muttered and stopped in front of my house in the Victor's Village. Why was this District so... so... without hope?

_Because you see it that way. You're used to the bright colors of District 2 and the Capitol._

That was probably true. I opened my mailbox and saw a package inside. Inside th house, I opened it and saw a photo fall out.

Picking it up, I saw Enobaria teaching Juna how to hold a knife. They were an unlikely pair, but matched. The first letter was in the sophisticated calligraphy of Father. The letter had been written on his Capitol stationary, so it was signed with his name and title.

~Hello Cato,

How are you? The Capitol is different without you, son. Juna and Enobaria miss you dearly (although, Enobaria won't admit it). Juna threw her first knife in the Victor's Training Center and managed to nick Seneca Crane's ear. It scared the hell out of him and Enobaria and I had a good laugh. But enough of me, how are you? I understand 12 is a hard place for you to be in. I hope you are well, and I will see you when I can. We miss you. Sincerely, Father.

Signed, Domitius Arckenson.

Head Weapons Designer for the Capitol and Districts~

The second letter was from Enobaria.

~Hey Squirt,

How's 12? I heard you and Haymitch are friends. He's a pretty fun drunk to be around. Juna threw a knife at Seneca Crane and scared the shit out of him. It was hilarious to see him clutching his ear and whimpering. Are you getting your training in 12? I don't want you to get soft while you're there, so I've added a few workout plans and diets for you to follow while there. Stay safe.

Love,

Enobaria~

My eyebrows raised at the packet of workouts she provided and I smiled. Always look to Enobaria to come up with workout plans and diets. The third letter was the one I enjoyed reading the most. Juna had used a pink piece of paper and written with bright blue ink. Her messy handwriting was hard to decipher, but legible. Her spelling was very off, but I managed to decipher the big words she tried to spell.

~Hi Cato! I miss you a lot! Daddy says we can see each other in a few months when the games start again! Me and ant Enubria went to the Victors Training Senter and she tot me how to throw nifes. It was really fun and I axidently hurt one of the gamemakers. I miss you to the moon and back! See you soon!

Love, Junallia Rose Arckenson.~

My smile widened and I packed all three letters into the envelope they came in and began flipping through the workout processes. Enobaria was thorough, I had to give her that.


	7. The Gray Area

**5 Months Later... The Reaping of the 72nd Hunger Games**

I stood on stage, glaring down at the massed children. What a pitiful hoard of people. Some were blonde, but most had dark hair and gray eyes. I could feel their eyes staring at me. I was an enemy, but for two, I would become their greatest ally.

"Welcome welcome!" Effie Trinket smiled after the video. Haymitch was snoring in a chair with a flask in hand. "Welcome to the drawing for the 72nd Hunger Games! Now, ladies first." She anounced and walked over to the big glass bowl on her left. Dipping a pink gloved hand into the bowl, she plucked a single slip of paper from it. I knew all of the girls were holding their breaths.

"Our female tribute for District 12 is..." She unfolded the paper. "Haylie Greenwell! Where are you Haylie?" A sob erupted from the girls' side and the crowd parted. A little girl with brown hair tied back timidly stepped forward, crying. She wiped her eyes and took Effie's hand. I smirked, at least the girl would not have to enter the arena. Someone else would vol-

_No, Cato. There hasn't ever been a volunteer in District 12. They just let the little ones die._

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. If that was their method of doing things, so be it.

"Now, how old are you, Haylie?" Effie bubbled and the girl sniffled.

"I'm thirteen."

_Oh, she won't stand a chance._

I maintained my grim expression and Effie stepped over to the boys' bowl while Haylie cried.

"Our male tribute for District 12 is... Warren Pental!"

"No!" A boy yelled and the mass of boys parted around him. Warren was a tall gangly boy with dark brown hair. Both tributes were from the Seam. He stepped forward and shakily took Effie's hand.

"How old are you?" She asked, smiling.

"Seventeen." He whispered and I nodded. He looked fast, and that would prove an advantage against some, but he was weak. You could tell just by looking at him. Frail bones, slumped posture, I had little hope.

_You know he's going to die. Don't expect for him to come out._

I knew my he was right. Tarquin was the male tribute for District 2 this year, and although he was stupid, he knew how to wield a sword and spear with deadly precision. The girl, Celia, was good with a bow and arrow, but she was almost as stupid as Tarquin. Stupid they may be, but they were fighters.

"Well, let's have a hand for our Tributes and Mentors!" Effie smiled and the silence followed. Effie sniffed and began ushering the tributes into the Justice Building. I nudged Haymitch with my foot.

"Haymtch." He muttered something unintelligible and I kicked him more forcefully. "Haymitch! Let's go."

"Wha-? Oh, has the Reaping ended?" He asked, groggily standing up.

_Leave him._

I glared and entered the Justice Building alone while he bumbled around looking for the open double doors.

I boarded the train and sat in the dining car, drinking coffee. The door opened and Effie Trinket stepped in.

"Oh, hello! I don't believe we've formally met! I'm Effie Trinket, Escort for District 12." She held her hand out and I shook it.

"Cato Arckenson, Victor of District 2. I'm mentoring here; President's orders. It's nice to meet you, miss." I murmured and she smiled.

"Well, you have the nicest manners I have ever seen! Haymitch stays drunk most of the time." She nodded and plucked grapes from the fruit bowl. I noticed her canines had diamonds encrusted into them.

"Thank you." I said and continued to drink my coffee. The door reopened and the boy and girl walked in. They eyed me nervously, but sat down and their eyes grew wide at the food.

"Well I do believe it is lunch time, so let's eat, shall we?" Effie anounced and began adding bread and vegetables to her plate. I took potatoes and meat. The boy and girl began loading their plates with as much as they could and ate as quickly as possible. I raised and eyebrow as they shovelled food into their mouths with their hands. Effie mad a disgusted noise.

"Please use a fork and knife!" She exclaimed, but the two did not listen.

_Ah, the perks of being reaped in District 12. You eat to an early death._

I scoffed and stabbed a slice of pork with my fork.

"Leave them be, Effie. Might as well eat before they die." I said and the two looked up, gravy coating the areas around their mouths and fingers.

"Wh-what?" The girl asked in a shaky voice. I quizically raised the other eyebrow.

"Don't you know what happens in the Hunger Gamers? Only one comes out alive, and right now, you're not looking to hot. Though, you could tip those scales to your favor." I told her and her eyes began brimming with tears. "Don't cry." I snapped and Effie sighed.

"Please wipe your mouth and use a fork and knife." She murmured and the two obeyed without a question. The door opened and Haymitch stumbled in.

"Wha'd I miss?" He asked and I looked at the tributes.

_Oh, only Cato yelling at a helpless little girl who will die in a few days. There's also a boy only a year younger than him, but you know, they're both pretty hopeless._

"Say hello to the drunk. He will be your other mentor." I anounced. The girl chewed on her lip while the boy continued to eat.

"Ah, the new tributes! So, you got any talents?" He sat down and stood up again. "Can I get you some port, Monster Boy?" He asked and I nodded. Effie gave a squeak of annoyance.

"Although I don't approve of drinking before 10:00, I will have a glass as well." Haymitch raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"You want some, kids? Might as well try some before you can't." he shrugged and the boy accepted. Haymitch passed glasses around and sat down. "So, any of you got any skills? Weightlifting, running, knives, big sticks..." Both shook their heads. I nodded. "If you can, when in the arena, ask one of the attendants to show you how to throw a knife. Focus on survival stations too." He nodded and rolled my eyes.

"I can teach you how to throw a knife here and now." I took the carving knife from the pork and wiped the blade.

"Cato, please-" Effie started, but I threw the knife and wedged it deep into the beamings of the wood panneling. "that's... mahogany." She whimpered. I unstuck the knife and showed it to them.

"Hold it by the blade and throw it like you're throwing a ball, but aim and try to kill someone." I instructed and Warren nodded. Haylie looked green.

"You're from District 2, right?" She asked timidly and I nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, how did you train in District 2?" She asked.

_Ooh good question._

"I began when I was seven. I was trained in knives, spears, swords, archery, and hand to hand combat. Every morning and night, for nine years, I trained more than my classmates. I was chosen to volunteer and so I did, and I won last year." I told her. She nodded and looked down.

"You killed Peeta's brother." she said and I scoffed.

"Was that the last one I killed?" She nodded. "Then yes, I did." I nonchalantly stated and her face looked greener. "We will be arriving in the Capitol in one day. You can do whatever you want until then, but don't lose you minds." I ordered and they nodded, continuing to eat.

After we finished eating, I went to the lounge car and laid on a couch. I put a book on my face and pretended to sleep.

_So, who do you think will die first? The boy or the girl?_

Depends on who's stupid enough to enter the bloodbath. I think the girl will die first. Neither will win this year.

_But you're going to help them. That's the least you could do for their district._

Why? I guess I could help them... I groaned and shook my head. Why was this so complicated? I wished I was with Juna. She would have smiled and tried to braid my hair or something. I could feel my stomach grumbling. How long had it been?

"Boy! Where is he?! Damn it, Cato! Where the hell are you?!" Haymitch threw the door open. I could feel him coming towards me and rip the book off of my face. "Get up, we've arrived, and you're late for dinner." I sat up.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Bout 20 hours if I can do my math right, but I can't, so don't trust me." He grumbled and I followed Haymitch into the dining car. Haylie and Warren looked up at me and Effie beamed.

"Well, now that we're all together, I have a schedule we can keep to. Haylie, Warren," She addressed the two. "You two will be going to the Remake Center and goodness knows how long that will take. No worries, though, you will be beautiful in a matter of hours." She looked at me. I looked at Haymitch. He cleared his throat.

"Whatever the idiots in the Remake Center do to you, don't oppose. They're under strict orders not to alter you at all. Anyone caught doing so will have their wages cut by three-fourths." Haymitch raised his eyebrows and the two nod.

_Ooh, just wait for the shots._

I loaded a plate while he was talking. Some greens, potatoes, meat, and bread. As I ate, I wondered what their tokens were.

"What are your tokens?" I asked and the girl pulled a ball out of her hands. It was wooden and had names on it. Warren brought out a slip of paper. A love letter. I nodded my assent and they stowed their tokens away.

~'~'~'~

When my hopeless tributes were in the Remake Center, I was bombarded with cameras while I tried to find Father's house. After twenty minutes of searching, I got annoyed with the camera people and returned to the Tribute Center.

Slamming the door open I scared Haymitch who was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Damn you, boy! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Turn on the Reapings. I want to see what we're up against." I growled and Haymitch opened a menu with the glass tablet. He tapped the button labeled 'REAPINGS' and District 1 appeared.

The boy was a hulking mass of muscle. The girl was dark haired and she seemed to analyze everything.

"Luxe Greene and Vanity Smith!"

District 2. Tarquin and Celia, both seventeen, and both ready to win. Too bad Celia didn't know the difference between blackberries and grapes. Tarquin had accidently put peroxide in his water instead of iodine during training. What on Earth compelled the Trainers to choose these bumbling idiots for the Games?

District 3. Nobodies.

District 4. A small boy but moderately muscled girl.

I barely paid attention to the rest. District 7 had a snivelling little girl, what was her name? Johanna something-or-the-other. The rest were under my line of sight. All thin, underfed, sniffling wrecks. The Games would be boring this year, so the arena would most likely be very special.

_Well, it looks like Tarquin might win._

I know. It looked like the biggest idiot in the world was going to become famous. I turned the screen off after District 11 and Haymitch guffawed.

"We're screwed." He laughed and took a swig. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"You need to get a grip. The Chariot Rides will begin, get dressed." The door opened and a man in stilletto's with blue makeup stepped in.

"Hello! I am Callig Ula! I am the stylist for District 12!" He smiled and his eyes widened at me. "Enobaria's nephew! You won last year!" He exclaimed and Haymitch coughed.

"Monster Boy, meet Weirdo. He dresses the tributes." Callig nodded eagerly.

_Too eager. I don't like him._

"I have big big plans for this year. This district will shine! Now, I must see to them. Would you like to come?" He asked me and Haymitch answered for me.

"He would love to. Go check on the tributes, Cato." I glared at him and followed the crazy man out the door.

The Remake center had not changed in the 335 days I was not present from it. Polished white walls, the smell of hairspray, and 24 naked tributes in 24 stalls being stripped of whatever dignity they possessed. Callig lead me to a glass balcony where other Mentors were having drinks and chatting while they oversaw their prep teams "prettify" their Tributes. I was handed an earpiece and tablet to oversee my Tributes.

_Well, apparently Brutus and Enobaria watched you get lasered. Ew._

"Cato!" A deep voice called and I looked up from the window. Harsk nodded towards me and Enobaria raised an eyebrow. I walked over to them and greeted them.

"Harsk, Enobaria." She grinned and looked at Harsk.

"Cato, I'd like you to meet Silk and Mace. Mentors for District 1." I shook a man and woman's hand.

"So you're the beautiful boy from 2? I must say, your performance in the arena was magnificent. Too bad President Snow sent you to 12. Our tributes could have been allies." Silk was a nice woman made of pure muscle. Mace was a man shorter than me and with less muscle, but a very strong handshake.

_Or District 2's tributes could have gutted yours and burned their remains._

"Yes, it's a shame isn't it?" I answered. She smiled and looked at the Tributes below and tapped on her earpiece.

"She doesn't need fake eyelashes. Just go with permanent mascara or something. Don't implant or gel them." She spoke and her tablet buzzed with a reply. Enobaria turned to me.

"You know, Harsk and I are having Domitius and Juna over for dinner. You should come." She said and I smiled.

"Sure." I watched as the Tributes were waxed, polished, buffed, and cleaned. They ran lasers over the boys' faces to remove all traces of facial hair for five weeks. I knew from experience that it was not completely painless.

Then, four doctors entered with a cart of syringes. Everyone would get an injection. It was a serum that made them infertile for one year. Because everyone was over or twelve years old, everyone got the injection. It prevented anyone from conceiving, getting a cycle, or being able to produce a child for one year. This was kept completely secret from the citizens of the Capitol and Districts. Even the President's highest advisors barely knew anything about what was going on in the Remake Center.

_Let's face it, you know some kids want to get some before they die._

That part was true. I watched as all of the tributes minus the Careers fought back as the doctors injected the clear (boys) or opaque (girls) serum under their navel. The other Mentors watched in the background while I stood with Enobaria. One girl looked up and spotted me. Her eyes widened and she tried to cover her naked form. I shifted my gaze to glare at something else.

After my victory, the President had me made infertile for another two years so I could be sold off to the highest bidder.

~'~'~'~

Dinner was fairly fun. Juna and Enobaria talked about fashion while I spoke with Father and Harsk about the upcoming games.

"I feel like 1 or 2 wil come out victorious again." Harsk said and we agreed. They were the only ones that stood a chance. Juna had her hair in a tight bun and had a pink ribbon swirling in it. She smiled at me and I grinned at her.

_You seem to be very happy around your sister._

Well, duh. She is my sister.

"I was not allowed to design any weapons for these games." Father spoke and I looked at him. "They decided to spice things up a bit. I don't know what kind of weapons will be at the Cornucopia." He stated and Enobaria looked our way.

"What if there aren't any weapons? That means our district might have an extra large advantage. Oops, sorry Cato." She shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

_No weapons means no blood. There will be weapons, Cato. Now it depends on what kind of weapons._


	8. Grace Under Pressure

"You're a fucking idiot." I said and glared at Callig. He seemed close to tears as I surveyed the tributes.

District 1 was in stylish jewel encrusted armor. I felt blinded by how bright their clothes were. Of course, 2 looked fearome even in peacock feathers. Willose had designed an emerald cape to be like one large peacock feather for Tarquin. He had a green vest on and nothing underneath. His pants were a dark blue. Celia was in an emerald dress that showed all of her arms. It was cut around mid-thigh and had a belt. A huge peacock tail flowed from behind her and I saw many other Tributes eye the two enviously.

Of course, the District I had to care for was in very very very very bad shape. Callig had decided to put them in skimpy black underwear and coat them in coal power. They also got yellow hard hats with blinking lights.

"Did I mention you're a fucking idiot?" I muttered to Callig.

_That's probably the last straw for him._

I hoped so. The speakers called for Tributes to get to their chariots. I followed Haymitch to the Victor's Box and sat with Enobaria. She smirked raised an eyebrow as the tributes began rolling out. The Careers shone and 12 left a trail of coal dust.

_Disaster. Disaster. Disaster. Disaster. You're not going to make it!_

I spoke with a few other Mentors and Victors. Many were old timers that had come to the Capitol on business and ended up staying. The Victors from 1 were very nice and so were the ones from 4.

I messed with my jacket and watched the Tributes round the U to turn back into the Main Building. I took the elevator with Haymitch and watched the two shakily step down from their chariot.

_At least they didn't fall off._

"Good job. Now, we prepare for Caesar Flickerman." I said brusquely. Haymitch choked on his liquor and I slammed a fist down on his back, sending him to the ground in a coughing heap.

"Fuck... you... Ca-"

"Let's go." I said while Effie reprimanded me for hitting someone older than me. I rolled my eyes and stepped into another elevator. District 7's tributes were with us and I nodded at Jacen and Para. Their female tribute had red eyes from crying and the male slouched.

Training sessions wee hard on the both of them and when it was time for individual assessments, I knew there was nothing else I could do but wait.

_Hopefully they won't score lower than 6. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if they did._

I was getting annoyed at the voice, but I had a job to do. Haymitch was too drunk to help most of the time, so I balanced the chores of helping a Tribute.

The next day, they left to get judged individually. I waited and met with future sponsors to try and steal from Enobaria and Silk's army of supporters. Everyone seemed to believe the Career Pack was going to have a Victor, so they began flocking to Enobaria, Harsk, Silk, and Mace. I saw a woman who had already tattoed the roses on Vanity's necklace onto her cheeks.

_Damn, that takes courage._

Shut up! I have to work!

_Fine, fine. I'd go for the woman in the red dress with the blue skin._

I went over and shook her hand.

"Hello miss. I'm Cato Arckenson representing District 12's Tributes. It would do me a great honor if you would help sponsor my Tributes." I smiled and she blushed a darker blue.

"Well, because you asked oh so nicely..." She murmured and grinned at me, showing pink dyed teeth.

"Thank you." I answered and turned to another man. He looked me up and down and purred a yes.

"But I swear, President Snow should allow men to buy time with you! It's unfair! If only I could have you naked in my bed..." He scoffed, walking away. I knew exactly what he was talking about. My first year as a Victor and I'd already been sold by the President. My numbers were high and my only competition was Finnick Odair. I seriously hoped my numbers would fall, but unfortunately, they remained very high.

I found two more people to sponsor my Tributes and left. I was thoroughly annoyed with the strange accents and idiocy of these people.

"Had a fun time? Scores are about to come." Haymitch called from the living room. I sat down on the sofa next to Effie and watched as Caesar Flickerman anounced scores.

Luxe- 9

Vanity- 9

Tarquin- 10

Celia- 10

The rest were a mixture of random numbers and the girl from 7 got a two.

"From District 12, Haylie Greenwell, with a score of four. Also from District 12, Warren Pental, with a score of eight. That's it for tonight, folks! I'll see you for the Interviews! Good night!" Casear signed off and nodded in aproval to the two.

"Good job. Now, for the interviews, you need to find an edge for yourself. Make them remember you. Let's get dinner." I nodded and Effie lead us to the dining room where Callig and Brexallin were the first to sit.

_Her name sounds like some type of medicine. Brexallin._

While we ate, I discussed edges for the two and we decided on a lost, lonely girl who wanted to go home. Warren would be the lively one. I knew all attempts were futile, but it couldn't hurt to give them a chance.

_Ah, optimism. What a great way to kick the Games off! So, who do you think will die first? I bet on the girl. She's too flimsy._

I took a bite of salad and said nothing.

"Cato, what do you think about a pink dress for Haylie and a red suit for Warren?" Callig asked and I raised an eyebrow.

_What is this, Valentine's Day?_

"A red suit and a pink dress? Did Valentine's Day get moved because I must not have gotten the memo." I sneered and Effie nodded.

"He is right. They'll seem like a couple if that happened. Why don't we do a dark gray suit and white dress." She smiled and I nodded.

"What would this team be without you, Effie?" I asked and she smiled.

"Thank you, Cato. Now, I hope you two know how to act when in front of a large audience. Please please please, I cannot stress this enough, mind your manners."

~'~'~'~

Once again, Caesar Flickerman was on stage. His bright gold hair and eyes illuminated the stage and made me want to destroy the stage lights. District One was fearsome and District 2 was stupid.

Luxe was a good fighter and was never afraid to overstep boundaries. Vanity had a secret move and the entire Capitol was clamoring for details.

"Anything interesting you want to tell us, Tarquin? A secret weapon or anything?" Caesar asked.

"Oh, I saw a really fat and ugly bird once! It had a wierd shell and no feathers. I don't think it could fly because it as crawling in sand." He gasped slightly. "Maybe it was hurt!"

_Were the Trainers on Morphling when they chose the Volunteers this year?_

I looked over at Enobaria who was hitting her forehead with her fist.

"Damn idiot. Damn it, Harsk, if he comes out alive, remind me to castrate the child so he doesn't reproduce." She growled and Harsk shook his head.

"Not if I get to him first." He growled and Tarquin flashed a thumbs up to Enobaria who glared at him with all her might.

"Now, Celia, would you like to tell someone at home something? Possibly tell them you will survive or send love?" She nodded eagerly.

"I have a poem prepared. To Zayne, the sun is not a star. It's a fucking sun. I'm not crazy, you are." She smiled and Caesar blinked.

"Okay... Give it up for Celia!" I looked at Enobaria. She had a murderous look on her face and Harsk looked like he was going to jump on stage and kill her then and there.

_I think Enobaria's going to let both of them die this year._

Agreed. She bared her teeth and growled at her tributes. I watched and waited for Warren to step on stage. Everything went smoothly and he seemed pretty loose.

"Would you like to tell anyone anything?" Caesar asked, cringing slightly.

"Yes, um, Mom and Dad, I love you guys so much. I'm sorry if I don't make it back, and to Vallera, I love you." He said and I nodded. Caesar gave a very audible sigh of relief and nodded.

"Good job." Haymitch muttured and Haylie took the stage. Her interview went slightly sour after she started crying in the middle and had to be escorted off stage.

_Let the Games begin._

God, leave me alone!

_Nah..._

~'~'~'~

In the conference room, I watched as all 24 Tributes braced for the gong. All Mentors were not allowed to buy their tributes until the Bloodbath ended.

There were many screens in the conference room and everyone was looking at their tributes. They were in a desert and many bottles of water were stacked at the top of the Cornucopia, and each tribute had one bottle right next to their standing position. The arena was split into four different areas. There was a flower field, an area full of caves and craggy rocks, woods, and a desert.

I watched Haylie fidget and Warren's hands shaking.

30... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25... Haylie dropped her ball and the land mine under her exploded. My mouth dropped and Haymitch was silent.

_Fuck._

Enobaria and Harsk burst into laughter. I glared at her while she held onto Harsk's shoulder. Silk and Mace were smiling as well.

"Oh my God, Cato!" Enobaria screeched with tears running down her face and I looked at the screen. Warren's expression was a look of horror. Tarquin and Celia were roaring with laughter and Luxe was grinning. Vanity remained hard-faced and neutral.

15... 14... 13... 12... 11... 10... 9... 8... The Careers signal each other and assign areas. Tarquin and Celia had one half of the arena and Luxe and Vanity had the other half.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The gong rang out and Vanity was the first to reach the Cornucopia. She sprinted through the hot sand easily and picked a sword up. Tarquin reached the Cornucopia next and began passing weapons to Celia and Luxe. Then they began to massacre every being in their way.

_Where's Warren?_

I looked around the screens and spotted him holding a blue backpack and two knives along with his waterbottle. He was sprinting to the woods.

_Run_.

Vanity's secret was not one to meddle with. She would slash each Tribute from neck to navel and leave them there to drown in their own blood, black and red organs spilling from the gash in their torso. Tarquin and Celia fended for themselves and took down almost as many as Luxe and Vanity. One tribute caught my eye.

A small girl who was quietly climbing the Cornucopia. She loaded her backpack with water, food, and a single axe. She had another in her hand and hopped off of the Cornucopia and ran into the cavernous side of the arena, passing by Tarquin.

_How in the hell did Tarquin not see her?! She ran right past him!_

Well he did think a turtle was a bird...

_Regardless, he can't be that dumb!_

I beg to differ. Vanity seemed to slow down and tried to catch her breath. I crossed my fingers for someone to kill her but no such luck. The District 10 boy seemed to be fending for himself quite easily and Tarquin went to speak with him. So 10 was in the Career pack.

It was boggling that Luxe allowed Tarquin to be the leader.

_That's the word. Luxe_ allowed_ Tarquin to be the leader of the Career pack._

So Luxe was going to kill Tarquin in his sleep or later on. The girl from 11 was small for her age. A twelve year old. She went to the woods without looking back and Vanity smiled, yelled for Luxe to cover her and sprinted after the girl.

"Hey! Stop!" She yelled, but the girl ran faster. I looked at Silk and she was glaring at the screen.

"What the hell is she doing." Silk growled. Vanity grabbed the girl's shoulder and pushed her down.

"You're joining the Career pack, missy." She smiled and the girl shook her head.

"No!" The District 11 Mentors were praying for her to accept the offer.

"Here's the deal. Join now and I don't kill you until a later time, or don't join and die now." Vanity glared and offered her hand. The girl took it and stood. "Stay out of our way." Vanity said and ran to complete the bloodbath.

Eleven died during the bloodbath.

I was lead into a room with four different TV's and a tablet. An avox handed me a headset and I snapped it into my ear. This was District 12's sponsor room. I could go into the Mentor Room at any time, but I needed to see what Warren was doing.

As soon as I turned the TV's on, two had a red X over the screens. Those were for Haylie. Haymitch entered just in time to see Warren cover himself in leaves at the foot of a tree and fall asleep.

"He survived the bloodbath. Good for him." Haymitch nodded and I picked up the crystal decanter next to me.

"Drink?"

"Never thought I'd hear those words coming from your mouth, but sure." We sipped whiskey and vodka as the arena grew dark.

The anthem played and the the Fallen were shown.

Districts 4, 5, 6, 8, the boy from 9, the girl from 10, and Haylie were eliminated from the Games on the first night. A fire was lit and the Career pack left Luxe to guard the food and took the boy from 10 and the girl from 11. Vanity was sent to scout on her own.

Once the Careers left, Luxe immediatley grabbed as many packages of food and bottles of water as he could. He stuffed two duffel bags and jammed weapons into another bag. Vanity returned and took the bags from him, running deep into the woods.

"Silk, Mace, now would be the best time." He looked up and a silver parachute came beeping. Inside was a load of white powder. Luxe hastened to sprinkle a bit on everything edible. He even opened a few bottles of water and shook them thoroughly.

He left without a single trace, taking the parachute with him. The cannon went off and the hoots of Tarquin and Celia echoed through the woods. If Enobaria was watching, she would send some form of notice to them. I hoped she would not.

_Even Enobaria must heed the wishes of the District. Now I get it. The Trainers wanted to get rid of them as quickly as possible. Smart..._

It was ingenious and almost foolproof. The powder must have been extremely potent because as soon as Celia and 10 took some water, they began writhing and screaming in pain. Tarquin choked and spit the food out before he could swallow any. When the girl tried to get away, Tarquin slammed his sword into her stomach. They died slowly. 10 was the first to go, retching a fountain of blood from his mouth, nose, and eyes.

_District 1 is using your mother's idea. You know, the whole poison everyone and win thing?_

Celia and 11 were next. Celia screamed bloody murder as she threw up. Her body writhed on the ground as the girl fought the poison. With a pale face and green complexion, more blood poured from her mouth. Tarquin finally had enough sense to put a sword through her heart. She coughed and became still. 11 had a knife jammed into her throat, and Tarquin remained.

"Smart." Haymith muttered and I nodded. District 1 had upped it's game.

_You know, you could have a lot of fun in the arena. Just you. So many Districts to kill and so much time to do it! Start with Haymitch! Go ahead! He's drunk, do it!_

No. What?! Where was this coming from?!

_You know you want to! Looking at all this blood makes me want to kill something. So start with Haymitch._

"No!"

"Huh?" Haymitch asked and I stormed out of the room and into the elevator. I slammed my fist into the _Gym_ button and felt the elevator go down.

Enobaria and Harsk were sparring. They turned and looked at me.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harsk asked and I nodded. Pulling a pair of leather knuckle guards, I began slamming my fists into a punching bag.

One, two, three. One, two, three.

_I'm disappointed in you. You are a failure._

"You realize the Careers disbanded? Celia, 10, and 11 are dead." I stated.

"Already? Man, I'm sad I missed that. Was it bloody?"

One, two, three. One, two, three. Picking up a spear, I flung it at a dummy on the other side of the room and cleanly pierced it.

"Very. District 1 poisoned the food and water. They all threw up blood except for 11. Tarquin stabbed her."

"Nice. They pulled a Junallia. Open your stance a bit." Enobaria called, slamming the wooden sword into Harsk's. "Cato, does-is there still a voice in your head?" She asked, straining under a well aimed blow.

"Why... does this matter?" I panted and she clucked.

"You're out of shape. It matters because your mother had the same thing. Junallia wouldn't want you to be like this." She said, walking over to where I was mauling the punching bag. Harsk followed behind and raised his eyebrows.

"He has the same thing Junallia had?"

"Yeah." I growled.

_But she died before her voice left. Let's see if I'll leave before you die! This will be so much fun_.

Right when I'd gotten used to having a voice in my head, it decides to get me to lose control. Great.

"Did my mother ever try to kill anyone?" I asked.

"Inside the Huner Games or out?" Harsk asked and recieved a solid elbow from Enobaria.

"Out you idiot!" She exclaimed and I nodded. Enobaria rubbed her chin. "I don't think so."

"Then what's wrong with me?" I demande and Enobaria shrugged.

"That's the thing. We don't know."


	9. Like Mother Like Son

I fell out of bed from a surprisingly horrible dream. The details were fuzzy and I could barely feel my hands.

_Good-morning._

The snake-like voice hissed. I clutched my head and stumbled into the bathroom. Turning the water on to ice cold, I worked on resistance. Everything was a workout now. It was the only way to ignore the voice.

I scarfed down a breakfast of scrambled eggs, potatoes, and bacon. After cutting my hand on a broken wine glass, I headed to the Mentor Viewing Room. Enobaria and Harsk were already there, pretending to try to find an antidote for Tarquin.

He seemed to be easily cutting through the forest, but there was a green tinge to his face and he had a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He spit and blood dotted the ground. A twig snapped and Luxe jumped from a tree.

"You." Tarquin glared and Luxe smirked.

"Me." They charged each other and began fighting. Although Tarquin was taller and bigger, he was poisoned. They were equally matched and continued to cross blades. Tarquin managed to cut Luxe across the leg and stab his arm. Luxe retaliated by twisting Tarquin's arm behind his back, eliciting a cry of pain. Luxe rammed his sword through Tarquin's chest and twisted, the metal exiting his other side.

Tarquin screamed in agony and I felt like I was about to throw up. I smashed a vase and felt the blood tricked down my clenched hands. Enobaria and Harsk looked up. They quickly stood and I groaned.

_Tsk. You are a failure. Sad, but I think we need to up our game._

"Cato. Go back to the Twelfth Floor and get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." I growled and Enobaria dialled a number on her phone.

"Hello? Yeah. I'm sending Cato. No... Just a nap with Juna." I rolled my eyes, rubbing my bloody knuckles on my shirt.

"You're sending me, a full grown Victor, to have a nap with my sister?" I growled and Enobaria nodded while Harsk snickered.

"Yes. Now get out of my sight." She commanded, turning back to the TV. Murmuring curses, I went down the elevator and into a waiting car.

"Did Enobaria tell you where we were going?" I asked and the driver nodded.

"Her brother-in-law's house if I'm not mistaken."

"Then step on it."

_Nap time. Nap time. Oh, do you know how many people would die if you just snapped the driver's neck right now? Of course, you would die too, so there's a con. Sad how you think I'll just go away when your feelings are in turmoil. The dreams are one to prove it._

I looked around and saw a small puzzle laying on the seat next to me. I picked it up. It was a cube with a different color on each side. Each side was three squares by three squares. I pressed a button on it and watched the colors scramble.

_You have to match each side's color._

I hesitantly slid one line of blocks and felt a surge of impatience run through me.

"You can keep it. It's not like I'll ever figure ot how to crack it anyways." The driver stated and I nodded my thanks.

Twisting the lines this way and that, I managed to scramble the puzzle even more.

"We're here." The man said and I nodded. Exiting the car, I looked at the newest building made in the Capitol. The Alliance. It was home to some of the wealthiest, most well known Capitolites. The weird ones and my family.

I received smiles as I rode the elevator up and onto our floor. There was a hall with waterfalls instead of walls that lead to the foyer. My shoes clicked against the marble floor and the pitter of little feet approached me.

"Cato!" Juna screamed and ran into my arms. I hugged her and twirled her around.

"Juna!" I laughed for the first time in weeks. We walked to the living room where Father was reading the newspaper.

"Hello, Cato. Come to look around or sleep?" He smiled, removing his glasses. I shrugged.

"I guess I'll do both."

_Nice house_.

"Juna, show your brother around." Father returned to his newspaper and Juna bounced happily. She lead me to a large room with a crystal chandelier and a glass board hovering in mid air.

"This is the dining room! Daddy says the table has maggots in it that makes it float!" She exclaimed and I frowned.

"You mean magnets?"

"Uh huh!" Pulling my hand through the hall, Juna lead me to a large room with a bed, table, and sofa. "Daddy says this is your room." I nodded. She lead me to another rom that looked like mine but was pink. "And this is mine!"

The walls were white and the furniture quite modern. There was a white lace curtain thing over her bed and a dollhouse in the corner. Of course, her closet was insurmountably huge, but Juna never wanted to wear Capitolite clothes and our entire family thanked her for that. She liked lace and frilly things to an extent.

We walked around the spacious dwellings of my father while chatting aimlessly. It was after an hour, my phone rang. The caller ID showed Haymitch.

"Hello?"

"Get your lazy ass over here now! Warren's about to kill the girl from 9! Oh and I sent him some medicine and water because all of the water is poisoned!" He yelled and I cringed. Juna looked up.

"Can I go with you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Ask Father." Running away, Juna's shoes made small pittering sounds.

"Daddy?" She called out.

"Yes, Juna?" Father's reply floated through the hall. I entered the living room.

"Can I go with Cato to the Tribute Building?" She asked and Father looked at me.

"Will you be with Enobaria?" He asked and I nodded.

_Not really, but yes at the same time._

"Be home for dinner. You too, Cato." Father returned to his newspaper. Juna squealed and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go, Cato!" She smiled and an Avox handed her a light sweater. "Thank you!" The Avox nodded in reply.

The black car was waiting for us and I watched Juna talk about what she and 'Winny' had been learning together. Apparently, Lucilla was going to stay over one night on Saturday and watch a movie with Juna.

We entered the Tribute Building and shot up in an elevator to the 2nd floor.

"Aunt Enobaria!" Juna called and Harsk appeared.

"Hey! What brings you here?" He laughed and Juna ran into his arms.

"Hi Harsk! Where's Au-"

"Who on earth- Juna! What are you doing here?" Enobaria appeared from around the corner. She hugged Juna and I waved good-bye to them. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go get sponsors since Haymitch isn't!" I called and re-entered the elevator. The doors slid shut just as Enobaria took Juna's hand and led her into the living room.

"Monster boy! Hey! Warren won! He beat her!" Haymitch yelled with glee as soon as he saw me. I nodded.

"How did he kill her?"

"Stabbed the girl in the neck." Haymitch turned to the TV and pointed. I saw Warren looking dazed next to the bloody corpse of a girl. He stepped back and began to run away from her.

_He didn't even check the corpse for supplies._

A cold shiver ran up my back and I continued to watch. Warren sprinted into the flower fields and grabbed his pack. He continued to run until he had to stop for breath.

"Are you okay?" The girl from 7 asked. Warren's head snapped up.

"Who are you?" He asked, stepping back. She smiled, brandishing an axe.

"Johanna Mason, at your service." And threw the axe straight into his skull. I gaped at the TV while Haymitch choked. The canon fired and I smashed my fist into the glass stand next to me.

_Keep going. Keep destroying things. It's what you do. It's what monsters do. And you're a monster, aren't you?_

And for once, I agreed. I threw wine glasses, decanters, a chair, and a bottle of vodka. Growling, I punched a peacekeeper, killed an Avox, and threw a vodka bottle at another, knocking him out.

"Calm the fuck down!" Haymitch yelled and I glared at him. The ground around us was a mess. Flowers, vodka, wood chunks, glass shards, crystal shards, and blood. Lots of blood. Red wine and blood stained the marble floors and white leather couches. "What the hell happened?! You were calm and then you just go fucking crazy!" Haymitch yelled and I sat in one of the clean chairs.

A group of frightened looking Avoxes hastened to clear the debris and the two bodies away. Haymitch shook his head and I pulled the puzzle out. Flipping around, I cursed and shoved it back into my pocket.

"I would offer you a drink but it looks like there isn't anything left to drink." Haymitch snorted and stretched. "Well, another pair dead. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when someone wins!" He called while walking down the hallway.

Returning to the 2nd Floor, I ran into Brutus.

"I saw your tribute kid die. That girl from 7 is going to be very interesting." Brutus grinned and I nodded my assent.

"So was Enobaria supposed to let our tributes die this year?" I asked and Brutus softly laughed.

"I don't know. Did you know Tarquin was from a wealthy family, yet he always signed up for tesserae? Either he wanted to be in the Games very badly, or his parents did." I nodded and walked into the living room. Juna was laying on the sofa with her head and Enobaria's lap and she was prattling about how "food would taste better if it was dyed pink".

_Ah the innocence of childhood._

"Heard you had a mental breakdown." Enobaria said to no one in particular. She must have heard me come in.

"Yeah." I sat next to Juna's feet. She sat up and smiled, twirling her brown and gold hair. She smiled at me and fell back onto Enobaria's legs.

"And I think hot pink would be good for fruits. Light pink for vegetables, and- what's that girl doing with her axe?" I looked up and saw Johanna Mason swinging her axe in a manic way. The axe slipped into another girl's skull and the cannon fired.

_Only three left in the arena and it's back to District 12 for us. I wonder how long Snow plans on keeping us there?_

Only Luxe and Vanity remained. Johanna sat in front of the Cornucopia, waiting. There was a clang and Luxe rushed forward to meet her. Johanna stood and ran forward screaming. She dodged a knife and met his sword with her axe. Baring her teeth, she spit in his face.

Reeling back, Luxe closed his eyes for three seconds and that was more than enough for Johanna to bury her axe in his chest.

_Boom. Vanity will finish her._

"Aunt Enobaria? I think she's going to win." Juna sat up and looked at the screen. Enobara did not bother answering and continued to glare at the TV.

Vanity screamed and rushed to meet Johanna in battle. The two were almost evenly matched, but Vanity was stronger. They disarmed each other and began to wrestle. Johanna spit in Vanity's face, but she spit back. They clawed at each other and kicked. Punches were thrown and both had their noses broken. Blood spurted from Johanna's nose and she cracked it back into place. Pinning Johanna to the ground, Vanity picked up her spear and raised it. Johanna jammed her knee into Vanity's stomach and took the spear, jamming it into Vanity's throat. She twisted it until the tip came out of her hairline in the back of Vanity's neck. Johanna shoved the metal shaft further into the wound and let Vanity fall.

_What. The. Flying. Fuck?!_

How on earth had the weak, underfed, snivelling wreck win?! Enobaria and Harsk chuckled and Juna grinned.

"Told you." She smiled and hopped off the sofa. Turning to an Avox, she asked for a glass of juice. I laughed as Johanna gripped the ladder and rose up to the hovercraft.

I looked at my watch.

"Juna, Father wants us home for dinner. We have to go." I called and she returned holding a pink cup and nodded.

"I'm hungry!" We said our good-bye's and got into the chauffeured car. Paparazzi flocked to the sides of the car, asking for a reaction. The 20 minute drive to Father's house turned into a 50 minute trek.

We finally parked in the overcrowded parking lot. With Juna on my shoulders, I signed two posters, three foreheads, and one breast to finally get into the elevators. I hit Father's floor and finally exhaled.

"That was chaotic." I huffed, pulling Juna from my shoulders. She straightened her skirt and nodded.

"You're famous, Cato."

_Unfortunately_.

"Unfortunately."

Father greeted us in the foyer and tutted.

"I would have expected you to be here sooner. Dinner is ready." He smiled and we followed him into the dining room.

_The table with maggots._

Yes. I smirked and sat down. We each loaded our plates and began to eat.

"President Snow says you are to return to 12, Cato. I believe it is in your best interest to do so. The Games were interesting this year." Father stated and I puffed my cheeks out.

"Sad. I had hoped to return to 2. Or even live in the Capitol." Juna pursed her lips and sighed.

"Why can't I go with you?" She asked and Father barked a laugh.

"Could you give up frilly dresses and Enobaria for two weeks?" He asked and she shook her head.

"You can visit me instead!" She anounced. I smiled and nodded. There were chickens and ducks arranged on top of edible flowers and chopped mushrooms. Light, fluffy bread was in a woven basket and there was an assortment of sauces ready.

I dipped my chicken into a thick, creamy, blue sauce and ate it, indulging in the tart taste of blueberries.

~'~'~'~

"I'll might miss you." I hugged Enobaria. She looked at me funny.

"You won't miss me. I'm sending you training gear and a workout plan. Trust me, you won't miss me. If you want to miss anyone, miss Juna." I pulled Juna into my arms and felt her hands grab my shirt.

"Don't leave me."

"I'll be back in a year, and you can visit me if you want to!" I laughed and she sighed. I wiped two tears from her dark eyelashes and stood up. Shaking Father's hand, I boarded the train and we were on our way back to District 12.

The 72nd Hunger Games had officially ended, and the 73rd Hunger Games had just begun.

_Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be_ ever_ in your favor._


	10. The Girl at The Hob

I sat in front of Greasy Sae's bar and drank a glass of murky water. She was the only one that seemed to be unafraid to talk to me. I saw the doors open and a girl about fifteen years old holding two rabbits and a turkey walked in. She had come to sell them.

_The kid's half starved to death and half scared to death._

"Who's that?" I asked and Greasy Sae looked up.

"Why... that's Everdeen's daughter." She murmured and I frowned.

"Who's Everdeen?"

"Janos Everdeen was a hunter. He died in a mining explosion and well... His wife and two girls were left to fend for themselves. I guess his oldest girl finally plucked up the courage to come here." She chuckled. The girl looked from left to right and a man stepped up to her. They spoke for a bit and she handed a rabbit over for two coins. She sold the turkey and the rabbit to a frail woman and stepped up to Greasy Sae's bar.

"C-could I have a bowl of stew?" She asked and passed a coin over. Sae nodded and doled out a bowl of the thick, brown, stew.

_Muck. How do people eat that sludge?_

People will eat anything if they're hungry enough.

"You're lucky, girl. It's real turkey in here today." She handed the girl a spoon and watched her begin scarfing the hot soup down. I scoffed.

"Slow down, you'll give yourself a stomach ache. Sae, two more bowls for her." I passed a few coins and Greasy Sae nodded. The girl looked at me fearfully and swallowed.

"Why are you buying me food?" She asked and I shrugged.

"You look like a wet rat with those gray cheeks and bony wrists. I like to see girls with pink cheeks and smiles." I said, thinking about Juna. She hastily managed to thank me and I smirked.

"Just eat the soup... What's your name?"

"Cat piss." She whispered

"What?" I asked. Cat piss?

"My name... it's Can't kiss." Mumble mumble.

_Can't hear you!_

"I'm sorry, your name is what?" I raised an eyebrow.

_What the hell do they name their children in 12?!_

"My name is Katniss! K-A-T-N-I-S-S Katniss." She nearly yelled at me. I smirked and some heads turned our way.

"No need to shout. You're what, fifteen? Sixteen?"

"I'm fourteen. I turn fifteen in a couple months. Why are you here? Aren't you a Victor? Go eat in the Merchant's Village." She pointed her spoon out the door.

_Cheeky isn't she? I like her._

"I like talking to Greasy Sae and the others in the Hob. Is that a crime, Ms. Everdeen?" I asked and she blinked.

"No, I mean-"

"Good." I winked and she glared at me. "Your face could get permanently stuck like that if you don't smile once in a while." I stated. She sighed and ate more. "I'm bored. Tell me something about you."

"No." She calmly stated and I raised my eyebrows. Her brown hair was in a braid and she had dark gray eyes that were rimmed with a slight red. Crying. She'd been crying.

"Then tell me something about your family."

"No." I raised my eyebrows and peered down at her.

"You're pretty stubborn, you know that?" I grinned and she nodded.

"I get that a lot." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "What do I call the bartender?" She asked.

"Sae or Greasy Sae." I answered and eyed the two bowls of untouched, still steaming, stew.

_Ungrateful much?_

"Sae? Could I take these bowls with me? I... I want to give the stew to my mom and sister. I'll bring them back tomorrow." She winced and Sae nodded. Clasping both bowls close to her, Katniss exited the run down building and back to the Seam.

"Nice girl isn't she?" Sae said, wiping a glass. "Her father was the most respectable man in town. Never drove an unfair bargain. Hope she grows up that way. You done with that water?" I nodded and said good-bye to her. I had a few errands to run.

I walked into the bakery and received three glares.

"What are you doing here?" The baker asked while I looked at the cookies and tarts in the glass cases.

_Seriously, what are we doing here?_

Honestly, I don't even know. I think I'm doing an act of kindness.

_And I'm the tooth fairy._

"I'd like ten cookies, four loaves of nut bread, and one pie." I said and he eyed me suspiciously. Packing everything into separate bags, he handed me the bread and I laid a few coins on the counter. "Thanks."

_A bit too much for one person hm?_

A little bell sang out as I exited the bakery. The butcher's was next. I bought a few sausage links and found a small basket to put everything in.

"Kid. Hey, kid." I called to a golden haired girl. She turned and scampered off. I growled and grabbed a boy by the collar. "Take me to the Everdeen residence." I ordered and with my hand on his shoulder, the boy dutifully walked me to a run down house. I could feel him cowering at my intense gaze as he fled. The sides of the house barely had any paint left on them and the ceiling was worn.

I set the basket down, knocked, and left without a single thought, regret, or happy feeling.

_You know, a regular person would feel happy about this super random act of kindness. Then again, since when were you classified as normal?_

I groaned and hit my head a few times. Shut up!

_You wish._

I slammed my fist on Haymitch's door.

"Haymitch! Hey! We're training today!" I yelled and the drunk sullenly opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked and I held up the weapon bag. "Oh no. You're not making me-"

"Shut up." I pulled him out the door and dragged him to the grassy field where I had set up training equipment. "Might as well be a strong drunk than a weak drunk." I growled and tossed a sword at him. Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"Please. I'm not fighting with that thing." He went over to the bag and pulled out three knives. He quickly snapped the rubber bracings on them and flung two towards my unarmed body. I deflected one but the other collided with my chest.

_He's fast._

"Not bad, old man." I grinned and Haymitch bowed.

"I'm only nineteen or so years older than you, and I spent a bit of time in the Training Center after the Quarter Quell." Haymitch stated and I raised my eyebrows.

"You're only thirty-nine? Damn, I thought you were like forty or forty-three." He snorted at tossed the other knife at me. I flicked it away and looked at the other sword.

"So you're not going to fight me?" I asked and he shrugged,

"Why not?" and picked up the sword. "Go easy on me." He growled and I nodded.

_When have you ever "gone easy" on someone?_

I went to Haymitch and our blades met. They would have made a loud _CLANG_, but the rubber bracers muffled the noise and prevented anyone from being maimed. I drew back and attacked again. This time, Haymitch was slower, but managed to block the blade again. This time, he attacked and I parried_._

We went on for another minute until I disarmed him.

"Good job." I said and Haymitch wiped the sweat from his forehead. He set the sword down and laid down next to it.

"I'm done for the day. Monster boy, you can train and I'll enjoy some whiskey and a nice nap in the sun." He cleared his throat and took a long gulp from his canteen. I scoffed and began with one of the workouts Enobaria sent me.

~'~'~'~

"Cato! Cato!" Someone screeched while banging on my door. I opened it and saw Effie Trinket with full body glitter.

_It's like she's the sun!_

"Hi, Effie. You realize the Reapings aren't for another couple of months, right?" I asked, letting her in. She nodded.

"I came to speak with you about this year's Games. I heard that because last year's Games were such a huge success, Seneca Crane will be installed as Head Gamemaker once again." I nodded, not quite comprehending.

"Sit down, you're telling me this because?"

"Because I want to bring home a tribute! You should have seen the way Hyelle laughed at me when you came out alive!" She exclaimed and fluffed her yellow updo. "So, Seneca Crane is indeed a mastermind, but he is not too creative. His designs are... interesting, so to speak."

"What does he have in mind this year?" Effie leaned in and whispered,

"Flowers." She giggled and sighed.

_Crazy. She's crazy._

"Flowers." I repeated and she nodded eagerly, her skin shining in the lamplight. "Flowers."

"Yes, Cato, flowers. Flowers and sunshine and butterflies." She smiled.

_Will there be a rainbow? Ask her that._

"Will there be a rainbow?"

"Don't be silly, why would there be a rainbow?" She frowned. "But the big part is, your father will be overseeing the weapons and mechanics design, so what would the President have your father make?" She asked and I closed my eyes.

_Nuclear missiles, radioactive explosives, a high power missile launcher, and swords. Your father likes swords doesn't he?_

"There's only going to be one type of weapon this year." I finally said and she nodded.

"Now all we have to do is find out what type. Speaking of the Games, Cato, who won the year before you did?" She asked.

_The girl from 4. Ashley? Allie? No, Annie. Annie Cresta._

"Annie Cresta."

"Oh, the poor, mad girl." She nodded. "Now, I want you ready for the Games as soon as possible. Heaven knows how bloody this year's Games will be."

"Effie? The weapons, they're going to vary. You know that right? They'll be the same type, but some might be wooden, and some might catch on fire." I said gravely and Effie nodded.

"This year's tributes for 12... I hope no one under fifteen gets selected. They won't have anyone volunteer for them."

"Why hope for something that won't come? I hope to get a good night's sleep, but that's nowhere in my future. Effie, just embrace that no one will volunteer. Just like I've embraced that I'll never get more than five hours of sleep at a time." I stated and she patted my cheek.

_The dreams are terrifying, but you know what's better? Killing people. Can't you just relive the adrenaline rush from when you were in the arena? Don't lie, you know you enjoyed every second of it._

"It will pass, dear. But really, I wish I'd gotten a district Like District 2 or 1. They have warriors that look good and are winners. Or at least they put up a good fight. District 12 is... poor." She looked helpless right then and there. "District 12 needs a saviour. Or even a volunteer. But, with Haymith as a Mentor, we're never going to get a Victor, are we?"

"It's a painful truth. Effie, did you happen to see how long I'm staying here?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't think that's on any type of paper. I think that's just the President's decision."

"The games are coming, Effie. It's April 16th, that mean we only have two months until June 16th."

"Reaping Day." She smiled. The weapons would be one type.

"The weapons are going to prove either very helpful or very dangerous. I'm vouching my father will favor District 2 this year. Our Volunteers are Roland Parell and Titania Orestes. They prefer spears and axes. Long range weapons. Then again, my father does not like Roland's father, so no spears. Something far more dangerous will come." I muttered and Effie gave a solemn shake of her head, crystal powder glittering in the dim light of the room.

"How does he feel about the girl?" She asked.

"I think he's indifferent towards her. Titania's not from a very prominent family, but she did work hard. People expect her story to be like my mother's." Effie smiled and that. "But don't let her fool you. Titania is a vicious killer. She will take down everyone."

"Then let's hope the odds are in our favor. Good-bye, Cato." She patted my shoulder and left, leaving the faint smell of perfume and a trail of glitter.


	11. Tightrope Walking

"Welcome welcome to the beginning of the 73rd Hunger Games!" Effie anounced at the silent crowd. She wore a bright blue suit with gold swirls. Her blue hair was curled around a birdcage with a blue salamander in it.

I looked through the crowds and spotted young Ms. Everdeen with a blonde girl whom I recognized to be the mayor's daughter. They stood together while the video played and while Effie pulled a card from the Reaping Bowl. The two girls clenched each other's hands and I couldn't help but ask whatever God there was not to let Katniss get chosen.

_But she has tesserae. Her name is in there multiple times._

"Our female tribute for District 12 is... Mira Hainskey!" Effie called out and a Seam girl around 17 years old climbed the stairs to the stage. "Now, any volunteers?" Complete and utter silence. That was when Miss Mira began to cry. "How old are you, dear?" Effie asked and Mira looked up.

"I'm eighteen." She managed to let out. Effie smiled and bounced over to the male drawing bowl. It was more full than the girls' bowl because most boys to tesserae for their families. The older brothers refused to let their sisters apply for tesserae.

"Our male tribute for District 12 is... Koltos Quinston!" A boy with messy blonde hair stepped up. He had tears in his eyes but they did not come down. He was tall, almost as tall as me. Quinston... the woman who had the small cafe. This was her son. "How old are you?" Effie asked once again.

"Seventeen."

"Now, any volunteers?" She asked. Dead silence followed.

_Katniss wasn't chosen. Thank whatever deity there is for that!_

I glared at the ground. The stupid voice in my head would not go away.

_I don't think I ever will, what with the rate you're going at._

Thank you. For the memo.

"Now, our Mentors for this year's Tributes will be Haymitch Abernethy," to which Haymitch stood up and fell over, "and Cato Arckenson!" I nodded, and grabbed Haymitch by the collar, dragging him into the all too familiar Justice Building.

"I can walk, Monster Boy!" Haymitch stumbled behind me and I let go of his jacket.

"Go to the dining car and get food into your sorry little body." I growled and he stumbled along until we reached the train. Mira and Koltos were probably saying good-bye to their family and friends.

It took Haymitch three tries to get the door to the dining car to open correctly. We sat opposite of each other at the heads of the table while Effie was already to my right. Haymitch began to eat and Effie was frantically writing on a pink tablet while the salamander danced around.

After a few minutes, the doors opened, and Mira and Koltos both walked in with red rimmed eyes. They looked around awkwardly until Effie told them to sit. The amount of food before the two amazed them. They began to eat, and much to Effie's relief, both used a fork and knife in the proper manner.

Mira was clearly from the Seam. She had black hair and gray eyes that flitted back and forth, as if someone (most likely me) would stab her then and there. Her bony wrists were clearly visible and she had a light colored dress on. Her hands moved deftly, moving food from plate to her mouth in seconds. An eighteen year old that had never had a decent meal.

_Look at the way her back is arched. She would be a good gymnast._

But what good is gymnastics in the arena?

_Remember when Allis did a back handspring and dodged a knife? That's how she won._

I internally groaned. That was besides the point! Allis had been trained to the point of having two fractured tibiae!

_But she won. It doesn't matter how you win. All you have to do is win._

Speaking of Allis, she would be Mentoring with Kelsa. Crassus and Graff were staying in the Capitol as Sponsors. Enobaria was going to spend the time at Father's house.

I blinked back to reality and saw Koltos staring at me.

He had dark brown eyes and light hair. The kid was made for fighting, but could he fight?

I thought about Juna. I had missed her eighth birthday party. She was now eight and loved training with Enobaria. She wanted to be like me without going into the Arena.

_Strength runs in your family. Enobaria and your father are proof of that._

Touche. I finished eating and propped my elbows on the table, receiving a hiss from Effie.

"Now, do you have any skills? Possibly a few throwing techniques?" Haymitch asked and they shrugged.

"I'm flexible and I can run pretty quickly." Mira stated and Koltos blinked.

"I mean, I can swing pretty hard. I was the best at baseball with the boys in the Merchant's Village." He said and I nodded. If he could swing a sword as well as he swung a bat, we were in good shape. Haymitch decided to give his input with the traditional material.

"When you get into... into the Remake Center... Don't fight them. They won't alter you or anything, just don't fight them. We clear?" Not waiting for an answer, he poured two three glasses of vodka and handed two the Mira and Koltos. "Might be your last chance. Drink up. Oh, and no fucking in the dining car or the TV room."

"Haymitch!" Effie gasped, "Do not use such vulgarity in front of these children!"

"What? Might as well get some before they can't get some." He grunted and Koltos looked over at Mira. "Speaking of, Monster Boy, don't you have an appointment as soon as we get to the Capitol?" He quirked an eyebrow and I shook my head.

"Mrs. Seescreech cancelled. She's getting her eyebrows waxed before she and her husband go to the Sponsor Feast." I glared and Haymitch stuck his tongue out.

_Juvenile._

I looked at Koltos and he shrugged. Sizing him up, I decided that he would be practicing with spears. Mira was small and lithe. That meant knives for her.

Walking around the train, I muttered to myself, trying to unscramble the jumbled mess of thoughts in my overcrowded mind.

"Games... Death... Swords... Nuclear productivity... Voice... Sex... Tributes." I paced and looked out the window. Everything was dull and gray. I felt lost in the mess of the corrupt world. There was the sound of a small thumping and I knew Mira and Koltos were heeding Haymitch's advice.

_They're getting some before they can't get some._

The two seemed to have already been friends and were joined by the hip. Literally. I saw Haymitch in the TV Car and told him to replay the Reapings.

District 1 had a pair of especially nasty looking Tributes.

"Hermes Philip and Gracelyn Brilliant!" The boy was eighteen and the girl eighteen. They were both blonde, were both too tall, and too pretty for their own good.

District 2 actually had some good competitors this year.

"Roland Parell and Titania Orestes!" Luckily, both knew the difference between a turtle and a bird. They also knew that the sun was in fact, a star. Roland was muscular and strong. His dark brown hair contrasted with his bright blue eyes, giving him a very handome face. Titania had honey blonde hair and green eyes. She was slim and had a very graceful figure. She and Gracelyn would probably have to fight for "Most Beautiful in the Games" this year.

The rest were definetly under my line of "future competition" material. I knew for a fact that any one of them could be a ruthless killer like Johanna. She had pulled off her act flawlessly. Even Enobaria was fooled, and there was no way in heaven or hell you could lie to Enobaria.

"Koltos Quinston and Mira Hainskey!" They were shown boarding the train and that was it.

"Not much competition this year, huh?" Haymitch grunted and I nodded.

"Career Pack." I muttered and sat in a recliner. "You know, there's a fine line between being brave and being stupid. I wonder if the Careers know that."

"Tarquin and Celia obviously didn't." He guffawed and even I had to grin with him. Enobaria had watched the reruns and laughed until she cried. She and Harsk were so relieved that the two did not make it out alive that they popped champaigne and hosted a party with any Mentors and anyone from 2 who wanted to celebrate. Even Father had been there. He entrusted Juna to me (I had declined my invitation to the party) and we watched movies together and had popcorn.

"Monster Boy? Hello? Hey, you're in La La Land again!" Haymitch called out and I snapped back to reality.

_Damn you have problems!_

"What?" I asked and Haymitch shrugged.

"We have a couple hours till the Capitol. How 'bout a round of chess?" He asked and I nodded. Why not?

Haymitch pulled a large glass board from under the table and began setting up pieces. I was the black and he was the white. The magnets clicked and soon, the lights began to whir. The pieces came to life and we snapped our headsets on.

The headset was a white metal bar that went across your forehead and read your physical waves. It controlled the pieces and moved them to their positions.

Because Haymitch was the white side, he was allowed to go first. Rubbing his chin, Haymitch thought for a minute. Then, his knight moved forward. I thought about my options and mentally ordered one of my pawns to go. Activating my headset, it came to life as a blue screen and gave me the graphs for Haymitch's mind. The waves were particularly short, so he would be relying mostly on offense.

_Are you sure?_

I lost the first round. Then lost the second.

_Lame._

"Face it, Monster Boy, you're not a strategian. Bow down to my superiority!" Haymitch slurred. Even though he had consumed enough alcohol to kill a man, Haymitch's mind was still going. He continued to beat me until I finally decoded his wavelengths. By then, Haymitch was nearly snoring on the ground, but his pieces continued to move, so I tried my best to beat him. The final score was 32-2 with me only winning two out of 34 matches, and we were minutes away from the Capitol.

Haymitch and I had our meals brought to the TV Car as we played. The way Haymitch played was ingenious. He lead me on with one tactic and suddenly reversed it. That left me hanging with nothing guarding my king. If I switched to defense, Haymitch's offensive power would triple and I would lose again.

"Bow... to my..." He began to snore and I rolled my eyes, deactivating the board with a swish of my hand. Effie opened the door and gasped.

"You two look filthy! Cato you should change into something less wrinkled." She scolded Haymitch for being 'a filthy drunk with no hope in life whatsoever'.

I changed my shirt and pulled a black jacket over it to give myself a moderately formal look. Haymitch had been dressed and propped against a chair by Avoxes and was snoring.

"Hey, drunk, get up. Haymitch! Let's go!" I yelled and he cracked his eyes open

"You're in charge of the Remaking. I'm not going in there." He grumbled and grabbed a passing Avox. "You're my human crutch for the day." He muttered and the two stumbled away.

I could hear Mira and Koltos before I saw them. They walked in nicely dressed and looked to me for orders.

"Remake Center. Now." I growled and they ran off. I pointed to an Avox and he gave the customary bow, and ran off to follow them. Effie found me next.

"Cato dear! We must get to the Tribute Building!" She exclaimed and I nodded. We rode an elevator the the 12th floor and I surveyed the all too familiar living quarters. It seemed the Avoxes had changed. Some girl with flaming red hair was a new addition to our staff. The furniture was cleaner than I had left it. No bloodstains in the carpet, no wine on the leather and no lipstick on the wall (I had thrown Callig's stupid blue lipstick after he tried to put some on me).

"Home sweet home." I grumbled and returned to the elevator. The Remake Center was calling me.

Clipping the earpiece in, I walked over to where Allis and Kelsa were standing. They nodded at me and continued to watch, sometimes tapping on their tablets. District 1 had sent Mace, but Silk was replaced by a man named Royce.

_Vicious man. He holds the record for shortest Hunger Games in history. The whole thing lasted three days, and that was only because his final opponent kept running away from him._

I made a mental note of that. Mira and Koltos were having a hard time getting waxed. At least they did not resist any means of plucking or waxing. When the shots came, of course, they were held down and injected, but that was it. They would be taken to Callig and then the idiot would try his best to please me with his fashion. I had yet to see what he had planned for this year, but I did not anticipate it.

Why did District 12 have to be the coal district? Why couldn't they be the diamond district, or the nuclear industry district?

_Because that would have tilted the balance of the Capitol. Just think about what happened in 13._

Wonder what Katniss is doing? I shook my head and remembered the frail girl in the Hob. She was venturing further into the woods now. Too deep, and she would never find her way out.

_If you get in too deep, there's no turning back. You'll belong to them._


End file.
